High School Demigod Drama
by LightNS
Summary: It's their senior year. Percy is the biggest player in the school. Annabeth is smartest girl in school. They are both mortal high school enemies. What happens when they both start realizing they still have feelings for each other? Sequel to High School Demigod Life. New characters, mortals & demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid. I do not own Percy Jackson. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Yup the surprise is here. I know the ending the the last fanfiction totally sucked but that's because I wanted to continue it with this one. There's not a lot of stories in which Percy is a player Annabeth is smart there mortal enemies and there still demigods. I don't even think I've read one where there still enemies. So yeah. For the newcomers, I've got to introduce you to Melissa. Everyone else already knows her right? Say hi Melissa**

**Melissa: Hi! I do the disclaimers! And I don't get paid!**

**Me: Whatever just continue.**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson Series. **

**Me: Thank you, let me make my summary for the story... the long one. And also the continuance to the story from last time.**

* * *

_Summary_

_After every event that happened during the dance in the last story High School Demigod Life, Percy and Annabeth became mortal enemies. During their Junior year they hated each other, they also became total opposites, Percy continued in his road of becoming a player to try and forget Annabeth... he did forget about her... or so he thought. He slept with basically half the girls in school. Annabeth followed her path in being a great student and never got herself in trouble ever again. She get's the best grade in the whole school, attends many extra activities and classes. Colleges are basically begging for her to enter. That's the story so far. Today in present, all the demigods are getting ready to enter their Senior Year. And a few new demigods have came too. The barrier in Goode High School now protects the school once again so the monsters can't sense the demigods scent. Luke is gone now, thank goodness to many of you right? I'm talking to your henrie locker and I quote 'No Luke. Please please please. Luke is a jerk and a monster. Kill him! XD' So yeah Bye bye Luke! Well now to introduce you to our new characters, but also from the books some of them..._

_Malcom: You guys know him. Demigod, Son of Athena. Blonde hair, grey eyes. New guy in school terms_

_Drew Tanaka: You know the one who liked Jason in the books. Demigod, Daughter of Aphrodite. Black Hair, Brown eyes, a complete slut.  
_

_Leo Valdez: Woop Woop! Our favorite class-clown! Demigod, Son of Hephaestus, Black hair, Brown eyes. New guy in school terms_

_Abigal Johnson: Complete new character came out my brain while writing this. Mortal, Can see through the Mist. Brunette, green-eyes. Shy, quiet, has a crush on Nico, (Random) one of Percy's victims. _

_Sidney Dare: Complete new character came out of my mind. Mortal, Rachel's sister. Black Hair, blue-eyes. Popular, but nice, hates Percy as much as Annabeth does, total enemies with her sister Rachel._

_Anthony Arch: Complete new character came out of my mind. Mortal. Brown hair, brown eyes. Average, not popular, or shy, has a crush on Annabeth, nice, not an enemy, good friends with Percy. New guy _

_Daniel Johnson: Complete new character came out of my mind. Mortal, Can see through the Mist. Dirty Blonde hair, brown eyes. Popular, one of Percy's best friends, player but not as much as Percy (he just dates girls doesn't hook-up with them). Has a crush on Thalia. New guy_

_Silena, Travis, Katie, Connor, and Beckendorf now are going to be moved up a row so you'll see them more often._

* * *

**Chapter 1: School Again**

**Annabeth's POV**

_6:00 AM_

_RIIING RIIING_

I turned off my alarm clock and went into my bedroom bathroom. I cleaned my face, and took quick shower. I brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and saw movement next door. Ugh. My mortal enemy must have gotten up early, Percy Jackson. I closed the curtains in the window and the balcony door.

I dried my hair and went into my closet, to see if I could find something, I grabbed some skinny jeans and a strap black shirt with a jean jacket. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked different. I touched my already dry hair, and it was soft and silky. Since when was my hair this great? It wasn't ever like this. It was always tangled up. It still had it's natural curls but with a spark, and silk to it. Like those shampoo commercials in TV. Okay this was obviously some kind of magic trick or something. I still had the same shampoo? Then I remembered something that happened two years ago.

_*Flash-Back*_

_2 years ago..._

_"Oh well i'm going to help you out a bit... hmm... let's see..." she turned to Thalia._

_"You sweety need to stop being as boyish as you are!" she said and pointed her finger at Thalia. Nothing happened._

_"Um..." Thalia said confused._

_"Oh you girls are probably confused right? Well I just chanted her a spell, during your senior or maybe junior year, her inner beauty will become more girlish and not a tomboyish as she is! Don't worry she's still Thalia..." Aphrodite said._

_"You will become more speak up about fashion" Aphrodite said pointing to Juniper. "Hazel... hmm... less shy and more sociable" she said._

_"Piper, sweety your perfect but you need to show it more" she said snapping her fingers. She turned to me. Oh-Oh._

_"Annabeth... hmm... You will became as beautiful as you are in the inside as in the outside" she said. What does that even mean?_

_*Flash-Black Over*_

Yes! That had to be it... There was no way my hair could have gotten this shine and silk to it. I guess Aphrodite had done her promise. She is so crazy. I smiled to myself and walked downstairs with my book bag. I went into the kitchen in which my step-mom, Helen, was making waffles for my brothers.

"Hey Helen" I said grabbing an apple and biting it.

"Hi Annabeth you-" she froze when she saw me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Annabeth what did you do to your hair?" she asked surprised.

"I didn't do anything..." I said confused.

"You look like a goddess" she said.

"I just woke up and it was already like this" I said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Are you using a new shampoo or something?" she asked.

"Fine, i'll tell you the truth, during my sophomore year when we were about to go to the dance, Aphrodite appeared at Thalia's house, she basically blessed everyone with something, she said that I was going to become as beautiful in the inside as in the outside during my junior or senior year, and I woke up like this" I said. She just froze until the waffles jumped out of the toaster.

"Okay sweety... have fun in school" she said as she grabbed the waffles.

I giggled and went out the door with my car keys. My dad had given me a car for my 17th birthday. I went outside, unlocked the car and got in. I drove to Thalia's house as I usually did to pick her up.

_7:30 AM_

"Hey Annabeth" she said getting in the front seat. She looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your hair it's so... super-modelish..." she said.

"Well you now the time Aphrodite came during the Sophomore dance..." I said smiling.

"Oh..." she said and dropped the subject. "So where to next?"

"Well, I have to pick up Juniper, Katie and Hazel, Piper has her own car so she picks up Silena, Abigal, and Sidney" I said smiling. We had a good order. Sidney could drive with her sister, but her sister was a total lunatic and slut. Oh and did I mention her sister was Rachel?

After picking up Hazel and Juniper I drove to school we had about 10 minutes left for class. As usual I had to be on time.

_7:50 AM_

I was about to park in good parking spot when, _he _stole my spot. Percy Jackson, I technically almost crashed into him.

"Get your own spot jerk!" I screamed.

"Now Annie, don't want me to use language that isn't in your vocabulary do you?" he screamed back and chuckled with his friends. Ugh he was such a bi- I better stop there.

I got out of the car with my friends and we walked into the school. We walked into the principal's office in which Alice, the school secretary, gave us our schedules. There was a black-haired boy, with brown eyes in the office, he looked lost.

"Hey" I said getting close. "You need help?"

He looked up. "Well i'm kind of new, and i'm lost" he said.

"I noticed" I said. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure" he said and gave it to me.

"Homeroom with Mr. Parks, that's in the third hallway, three classrooms to your left" I said smiling.

"Thanks" he said.

"Leo?" Piper said. Wait what? She knew him?

"Piper?" he asked. He knew her? Okay i'm confused!

"You guy's know each other?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! He used to be in my summer school in 6th grade" she said. "It's so nice seeing you!"

"You too" he said hugging her.

"Did Annabeth show you where your class is?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said smiling.

"Oh Annabeth why are you so nice too everyone" Piper said smiling.

"Except you know who" I said when someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry" he said.

"It's alright" I said smiling. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked... like me? We got up.

"Hey... you look like..." he said.

"Oh my Gods" said Piper. We both turned over to her. She looked surprised.

"You both look the same! Creepy!" said Juniper who was now next to Piper.

"Right?" said Thalia.

"Let me guess Son of Athena..." I said. I knew for the fact that he was reading a really super smart book.

"Yeah how did you know?" he said. I pointed towards the book.

"Oh... I'm guessing your a Daughter of Athena?" he said.

"Yeah. Annabeth" I said shaking his hand.

"Malcom" he said.

"So you guys are like half-siblings..." said Thalia.

"I'm guessing" I said. We were about to walk to the classroom when I bumped into someone else and dropped my books. Seriously what was this? Bump-into-Annabeth-day? But this time the person was none other than Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed. And No I won't put Sneak-Peaks on this fanfiction... they take me time to upload so see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i'm back, hopefully you guys will like this fanfiction, and this is my second Percy Jackson fanfiction so yeah... well Enjoy!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Me: If I did I would be completely famous and wouldn't be writing in this Fanfiction site.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friendships. New Crushes.**

**Percy's POV**

_7:50 AM_

I was walking into the school building with Nico, Jason and Grover when the Stoll brothers caught up with us.

"Hey Percy... So who did you hook-up this summer?" Travis asked smirking.

"Hmm... let me remember, it was Amy, some Mexican chick, that girl in the bar, Andr-" I bumped into a certain blonde with grey eyes and dropped her many smart books.

"Watch where you're going jerk" she said furiously and bent down to pick her books.

I put my hands up in surrender "Sorry" I said chuckling. There was something different about her hair, it looked silky and with a spark, like those super models in TV. I touched one of her curls, wow they where exactly how I imagined a super model's hair to be like.

"Hey, what happened to your hair?" I asked.

"Nothing you would care about" she growled while standing up.

"Hey, i'm just trying to be nice, you don't need to be rude" I said with a chuckle.

"Well you don't seem nice when you hook-up with a girl and then never see her again. You're about as much use as a condom machine in the Vatican. " she said. Piper, Juniper, Hazel, and Silena giggled from behind her. Thalia was just standing there smirking. Abigal was standing next to her looking down at her shoes. While Sidney was just glaring at me. Ouch.

"Burn" the stoll brothers said and high-fived. I thought they were supposed to be on my side!

"Well at least i'm not a mega freak-nerd like you" I said.

"Hey, don't insult my sister like that" said the boy next to her. Sister?

"What?" I asked confused. Annabeth didn't have brothers except for her little ones.

He made a frowning face as if he did something wrong. Annabeth seemed to notice.

"It's alright Malcom he's a demigod too..." she said slightly irritated in the last few words. Demigod? Wait- Oh that must have been her half-brother.

"Ah, another Athena kid?" I asked.

"Yeah problem?" he asked.

"No nothing" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Percy!" I heard someone say. It was Anthony my old friend.

"Hey Anthony" I said. He turned to look at my friends then at the girls and Annabeth's half-brother who were still in front of me.

"And who do we have here?" he asked, mostly looking at Annabeth. Why was it that most of my mortal friends always have a crush on my ex? Why Aphrodite? Why!?

"Well this are my friends Nico, Jason, Travis, Connor and Grover, those are some of my 'classmates' Piper, Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Katie, Hazel, Abigal, and Sidney, and that's my ex Annabeth" I said smirking.

"And mortal enemy" said Annabeth slightly irritated at what I had just called her.

"Well we don't have to spend more time her-"

I was interrupted by Jason.

"Leo?" he said surprised at a black-haired boy standing next to Piper.

"Jason?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Jason, Leo enrolled in our school isn't that awesome!" she said smiling.

"Yeah dude we haven't talked since you left" he said and they started a whole new conversation just when Drew and Rachel came next to me.

"Hey Percy" they said at the same time.

"Hey girls" I said putting my arm around their shoulders.

"Let's go we don't want to be infected by that nerdy virgin" Rachel said looking at Annabeth. Annabeth just looked at her irritated.

"Well of course" I said as we walked away with all my friends and including Leo, and Jason still talking about some summer camp.

_8:00 AM_

I went to the office to collect my schedule. I had Greek first period. I wen't into the class with Rachel and Drew. I sat down in a seat and Oh-no Annabeth was in my class too. She was in the corner talking with Silena, Thalia, Katie and Abigal. And her hair still looked as beautiful as it did in the morning- Wait did I just say that? Ugh snap out of it! There was something different about her. I couldn't put my finger on it but she looked different. And it was good different.

"Hello Class" said Mr. Bruner. Mr. Bruner was the Greek teacher, he is actually a centaur but don't tell anyone. "Sit please. Settle down".

He was actually one of my favorite teachers. He understood us teenagers and could read expressions in a matter of seconds. But hey, I guess it's a gift you get after living millions of years.

_8:59 AM_

The class was as usual fun and creative. The mortals were impressed when they learned that us demigods could speak fluent Greek. It just made me want to burst out laughing. If they only knew.

"Well class before you leave I wan't to assign class projects for this semester. You will be choosing a partner and next class you will inform me who it is that you want" he said as the bell rang. "Have a nice day!"

I wen't out of the classroom heading for my next class period. Hopefully this one wasn't with Annabeth. I couldn't afford to look at her _beautiful_ hair and knowing that I can't touch it, or even touch her.

_11:00 AM_

After History and Literature I was exhausted but hey at least it was lunch time already. I wen't into the lunch room bought some lunch and walked towards the 'Popular table'. Some football players, including my friends and the some cheerleader's where already sitting there.

"Hey" I said sitting down between Nico and Jason. It was technically the 'King of the school' seat. No one would even dare to sit here since I was the only king there is in the school.

"Hey Percy" they greeted me back.

"So, Percy, you do know you owe me an explanation" Anthony said.

"For-" I asked.

"Well, you need to explain to me how you got a chick like that..." he said pointing at Annabeth who was sitting three tables away from us.

"Annabeth?" Jason asked the same thing I was about to say.

"Yeah. And why you broke up with her. Was she not enough for the Grand Player Percy Jackson King of Goode High School?" he asked smirking. He really got me thinking about that. Why did I break up with Annabeth. Did I- Oh...

_*Flash-Back*_

_We all could move again. We could barely believe what had just happened. Suddenly the barrier behind us opened and we fell in. I guess Nico had turned on the switch good timing... **The sarcasm...**_

_I looked at Annabeth who was still crying. The girls got her and walked away._

_"Annabeth wait!" I screamed as they left._

_Piper came back walking towards me and slapped me... Hard._

_"And I thought you two were a great couple! Your a jerk Percy I can't believe you!" she screamed and left._

_Grover put his hand in my shoulder._

_"Good going brother, another bet won" he said but with a tone that just made me feel guilty._

_*Flash-Back Over*_

Ever since then things had been complicated. Annabeth and I started hating each other during Junior year, it even destroyed my friends relationships. Piper and Jason had broken up, so had Grover and Juniper, including Hazel and Frank. It was all pretty much a group broken up. The 'demigod table' that we used to sit in was put into a storage room because no one dared to sit there even the demigods. I suddenly came back to reality.

*Blink, Blink*

"Percy?" asked Anthony. Oh yeah the question.

"Well let's just say we broke up because of a confusion..." I said choosing my words carefully.

"And why do you guys hate each other?" he asked.

"They realized they were total opposites during Junior year" Nico said drinking his coke.

"Oh- and... do you know if she's single?" Anthony asked. Is this guy serious? He wanted to go out with his best-friend's ex?

"Yep, but she barely holds time for guys" I said quickly after my 'Yep'.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dude do you know how packed her schedule is?" Grover said suddenly interested in our conversation which was exactly on the topic that I didn't want to hear about.

"Why? Extra classes or something?" he said.

"Yeah. A lot. She basically has about three extra classes every Tuesday and Thursday, Art Club, she helps out teacher's every Friday and Monday, gymnastics on Wednesday and she also has this study group every day at 8. Plus she's joining cheerleader" Jason said. We all looked at him weirdly.

"What? My sister is her best friend she comes over almost everyday with the girls and don't you think I would get the chance to eavesdrop?" he said defensively. Well he's got a point.

"Wait- slow down she's joining cheerleading?" I asked. Annabeth cheerleading?

"Well at least i'll get to see her in a small skirt and tight shirt" Anthony said smirking. Another good point. Wait did I just think that?

"Whatever hey have you-" he said. We were interrupted by a guy suddenly coming over and flirting with some girls next to us. We all just looked at him.

"Hey, did you fall from heaven? Cause you're as beautiful as an angel" he said too the cheerleader she just giggled and he smiled then turned to look at us.

"Hey, so i'm guessing your Percy Jackson?" he asked me.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Well he is the most popular guy in school, a lady's man, and the King of Goode High School" he said.

"Ah so you've heard the legends of Goode High School's Kings" Nico said smirking.

"Yep" he said sitting down in front of me.

"Well, of course no one take's Percy the first's spot" I said putting my hands behind my neck.

"I'm Daniel" he said. He then eyed at someone behind us.

"An who is that goddess?" he asked pointing towards the table three spot from us.

We all looked behind us. Who was he pointing at?

"Who?" asked Grover.

"The black haired, blue-eye beauty" he said. Thalia?

"Thalia? My sister?" Jason asked, surprised.

"She's your sister? Dude you don't look anything alike, it's like your complete opposite's, anyway's do you think she's single?" he said.

"Yeah" I said still surprised he put his eye around Thalia, sure she was pretty hot, but I don't know I guess she just wasn't my type.

"Hey they're coming over" Anthony whispered. I turned around to see Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia walking over to our table, or was it the other table? I don't know they where just walking towards us.

"Watch and learn" Daniel said. He got up and pretended to walk to other direction. He 'accidentally' bumped into Thalia fell onto her, and on the way pushed Annabeth. Annabeth fell towards me and I caught her before she hit me. She ended up sitting in my lap. She got me a great chance to smell her hair. That's when she realized where she was sitting.

"Get off me jerk!" she said standing up and cleaning herself.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Hey you fell onto me" I said smirking.

"Get off!" exclaimed Thalia who was in the floor on the bottom of Daniel.

"Oh i'm sorry" Daniel said. He got up and tried to help Thalia.

"I hate perverts" she said in a low voice and dragged Annabeth and Piper back to where they were going.

"That was a fail" Nico said who looked amused.

"Well at least I got a good look of her breasts" he said sitting back down. We all chuckled except Nico who looked... jealous? Well this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hey guys! I'ma back! :D! So Enjoy this next awesome chapter ;) Lol sorry I took long some of you may have been a bit going coo coo for the next chapter... and I quote _Why? Why have you condemned me to this life of patience?! ;(_**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Me: Thanks you're awesome :)**

**Melissa: I know right?**

**Me: What no compliment for me?**

**Melissa: Nope :)**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aphrodite Takes a Visit**

**Annabeth's POV**

_11:00 AM_

I went into the cafeteria with Katie and Juniper and sat down in our normal table. We started talking about our days and our subject took a long turn.

"Hey I think someone has their eye on you Annabeth" said Thalia pointing at someone sitting in the table of none other than, Percy Jackson.

"Ugh in his table..." I said. "Percy Jackson... He may look like an idiot and talk like an idiot but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot."

Everyone started laughing historically.

"Okay well the guy that's got his eye on you is the same one from earlier. He is kinda cute" said Silena smiling. A daughter of Aphrodite of course.

"Well what am I supposed to do anyways... and i'm too busy for a boyfriend" I said defensively and gave a bite to my salad.

"Come on let's just walk next to their table as if we were going somewhere else" said Piper getting up. Before I could protest Thalia and Piper where leading me over to their table. Great just my luck.

Out of nowhere Thalia fell and pushed me aside in which I ended up sitting somewhere unexpected. I turned around too see I was sitting in Percy Jerkson's lap. What the Hades?

"Get off me jerk!" I screamed, getting off.

"Hey you fell on to me" he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Get off!" Thalia screamed. I turned around and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes on top of Thalia.

"Oh, i'm sorry" he said trying not to smirk. He got up and tried to help Thalia but she pushed him away.

"I hate perverts" she said in a low voice and dragged me and Piper off to who know's where. We ended up in the hallway.

"I think someone's got an eye on you Thalia" I repeated her words. smirking.

"Oh shut up! Let's go on to the gym the bell is going to ring any minute now" she said dragging us over to the gym.

"Did you see the way Percy looked at you when you fell on his lap?" Piper whispered to me. What! Where that come from?

"What do you mean by that..?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh not much..." she said smirking. Of course she had to mean something by that.

_12:00 PM_

We went in to the locker room and changed into our gym outfit, a tight shirt with some shorts. I pinned my hair up into a pony tail which somehow looked like a supermodel athlete or something.

I went out and found Thalia and Piper sitting in the benches chatting.

"Hey" I said sitting next to Piper.

"What do you think were doing today?" Piper asked.

"No idea maybe we-" Thalia was interrupted by a certain group of jerks walking over to us.

"Hi hottie" said the blonde boy we saw earlier walking over with his 'friends' Percy, Grover, Nico, the Anthony guy and Jason.

"What is he planning?" Piper whispered to me.

"What do you want?" Thalia growled.

"Well just wanted to introduce my self- i'm Daniel" he said with a charming smile. Ugh. It reminded me of... Luke.

"Why don't you just leave?" Thalia said furiously.

"Wow... Thalia calm down" Percy said smirking. UGH! I hated when he does that.

"I think Thalia is right. You should leave" I said glaring at them.

"Wow slow down princess" Percy said.

"Why don't you just leave already you're so-" I was interrupted by him.

"Stupid?" he said smirking.

"Please! To call you stupid would be an insult to stupid people! I've known sheep that could outwit you. I've worn dresses with higher IQ's!" I said standing up furiously.

Everyone chuckled except for Percy who looked furious.

"Just be cause your the smartest girl in school doesn't mean you have to show it you know little princess?" he said grabbing my arm.

"Mr. Jackson! Ms. Chase!" the coach said looking over at us. Percy let me go.

"If you seem to have been paying attention why don't you sword fight together?" he said. Sword fight? What! Where that come from?

"Um.. Sure" I said playing along. We each grabbed a sword and moved across each other.

We made a circle and started fighting. I had the first move. I thought about my next move and tripped Percy. Smart from me, after all my mother is Goddess of Battle Strategy.

He sit up while I was distracted and tripped me, in which I fell into his arms. What the Hades! I quickly tried to move but he had me held from both arms.

"I guess it's a tie" the coach said.

He got up still grabbing both my arms.

"You two can go change" the coach said.

"But sir it's not time to go" said Percy. I tried to struggle out but the coach didn't seem to notice Percy was still holding me.

"You both weren't listening so ill send you with Ms. Gore to finish of class with a paper assignment you both have to do a report of fitness together" he said.

"What!" we both practically screamed.

"You should have listened..." he said. "Now off..."

Percy and I walked back to the locker room, he was still holding my arm.

"Okay let go!" I said struggling.

"No until-" we were interrupted by a flash in front of us.

A beautiful lady appeared glowing. Aphrodite?

"Aphrodite?" we both questioned.

"Oh hi Annabeth! Again! Uh and Percy I've wanted to meet you" she said smiling. Her smile was white and shiny.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Well I've got some love business to finish" she said and snapped her fingers. I felt a weird sensation.

"Um..." Percy said.

"Well that's it TTYLXOX!" she squealed and dissapeared. What just happened?

I tried to move but I was holding something... Percy's hand?

"Umm let me go" I said.

"You let me go!" he said.

"But i'm not even holding you!" I said.

"Well i'm not holding you!" he screamed.

We each tried to struggle out of each other's grip but it was useless... We were glued together.

* * *

**Well that's it sorry again tomorrow I may post another chapter this was a bit short because I need to do my homework and i'm watching Harry Potter movies xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Gods! I'm sorry guys! I haven't uploaded in like 2 days! IM REALLY SORRY! I know how it feels like to wait for a fanfiction to upload you literally pull all the hairs in your hair! But I will make it up to you guys I promise! In fact it's the start of the weekand so I will make these chapters longer! And upload more recently this weekan I'm sorry again!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson series, she just owns the fanfiction plot. **

**Me: Sorry again! IM SO-**

**Melissa: They get it They get it -.- Why cant I be famous...**

**Me: *whispers* Sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why are you holding hands?**

**Percy's POV**

_12:30 PM_

How in the world did this happen? I mean it started out by me talking to Annabeth, then sword fighting, then being grounded, having a special guest, and now were glued together? If the first day of school had been so rough I can't imagine how rough would the year be. Great. Just Great.

Now i'm right here glued into Annabeth's hand.

"Okay what are we going to-" I was interrupted.

"SHH! I'm thinking" she said, with those stormy grey eyes of her's sparkling like the moon.

"You're always thinking Wise Girl" I said teasing.

"Well I don't know! What can we do?" she asked.

What can we do? I mean glued together by some kind of magic? What could you do?

"Do you think the magic expires or something?" I asked.

"I don't know let me check on my Aphrodite dictionary, oh wait. I DON'T HAVE ONE!" she screamed. She looks cute when she's frustrated... and mad. And why am I thinking this? NO. FORGET!

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind us. Piper, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Grover were standing there staring at us and the hand part...

"Why are you guys holding each other's hands..." Jason asked chuckling.

"Piper please you have got to help me!" Annabeth said walking forward. I had no choice but to follow since we were together. Literally.

"With" she said giggling a bit. Grrr...

"Well I don't know you know you're mom!" Annabeth said.

"Oh Aphrodite problem?" Nico said smirking. Why was everyone laughing at us!

"My mom... I don't even understand my mom" she said smiling.

"Then what are we supposed to do!" Annabeth screamed.

"Okay Annabeth first you have to calm down!" Thalia said trying not to smirk obviously.

"How can I calm down when i'm glued to this dufus!" she screamed.

"Love you too" I said smiling. I was enjoying this.

"Shut up!" she screamed at my face.

"Okay so the only solution I see is holding hands" said Jason.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well since you guys can't stop holding hands, then just hold hands for the rest of the day" Jason said.

"We don't even have the same schedule how are we supposed to hold hands if were in different classes..." Annabeth said.

"Actually... maybe you do have the rest of your classes the same..." Piper said looking down. What!?

"Why Piper... how would you know that..." Annabeth said. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Okay ill confess! My mom has this big o Percabeth in which she wants you two together. Since the first you got separated she thought it was somehow. So she put a lot of you're classes together. She also caused Annabeth to fall on Percy too see how you two would react. If the results were negative she would do something. If the results are positive she would celebrate. Now you guys are stuck together because obviously the results were negative. So the spell takes until tomorrow in the morning which pretty much means your stuck together for the whole day and night" Piper said it in one breath.

"Percabeth!?" in unison with Annabeth.

"Yeah that's the only thing you guys caught?" Piper asked.

"So you're saying we have the rest of our classes together?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Piper if you're mom wasn't immortal I swear I would-" Annabeth said being interrupted by Thalia.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't ya know insult Aphrodite if you don't want any more of these problems..." she said.

"Then what am I supposed to do! Just hold hands for the rest of the day!?" she asked.

"Well yeah we have three classes left!" Piper said.

"Well I guess since we can't be unglued were supposed to stick together" I said.

"Ugh... Okay here are the rules. 1. We avoid talking to our 'friends' during passing periods. 2. We sit the farthest from the teachers during class. 3. No hooking-up with people while holding hands... Once this were unglued we can just continue in our normal life's" she said looking at me serious.

"Wait- did you just say no hooking up?" I asked making a horrified face. Jason and Grover chuckled.

"Seriously that's all you think about?" she asked irritated.

"Well you know maybe we could..." I asked smiling. Her reaction was going to be hilarious.

It took her a few minutes to process and then her eyes grew wide. She blushed at how everyone got it and was looking at her.

"PERCY!" she screamed, she was about to start this ranting speech when Grover interrupted.

"Okay so how are you guys going to change?" he asked. What does he mean. I don't need to change i'm on my school clothes.

I looked at Annabeth she was still wearing her gym uniform. Oh that's what he means. I cursed silently to Aphrodite. Everyone had their eyes on Annabeth.

"No-" she said.

"But Annabeth you can't be walking around in your gym uniform!" Piper said.

"Well there's no way i'm changing while holding hands with him" she said.

"Even if you wanted to keep your uniform, a teacher would totally tell you to change" Thalia said.

"Okay fine! I guess I have to choice" she said the last few words quietly. This was going to be way awkward...

_12:55 PM_

"Stop moving!" Annabeth said.

"Well i'm sorry i'll just see where i'm moving... Oh wait my eyes are closed!" I said smirking. I am brilliant.

"Well you don't need to have your eyes open to stay still!" she screamed. I've been outsmarted.

She was moving a lot. Is this how long girls take to change? (**I'm asking _y__ou_**)

"Are you done?" I asked.

"No and don't open your eyes or i'll swear-"

"Yeah I get it I will die and i'll never see the stars or the sun again..." I said smiling.

I couldn't help it but peek a bit. She was taking off her shirt and, I saw a bit of her pink bra. But don't tell Annabeth. Hey don't blame me i'm a guy! (**Interesting fact: Did you know men think of sex at least every 7 seconds? It's true it may be subconscious but they do. Men are driven to reproduce.**)

_1:00 PM_

After she was done we walked down the hallway as fast as we could so no one could stop us. We were just about to enter the classroom when...

"Hey Percy What are you-" Anthony stood there looking at our hands. He was next to Travis and Connor. Oh they were never going to forget about this...

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Travis asked chuckling.

"Well you see Ap-" Annabeth elbowed me.

"It was bet" she suddenly said. A bet? Oh I get what she's doing.

"Oh yeah Nico bet me to hold hands with Annabeth for the rest of the day..." I said. I wasn't going to say night or I would never hear the end of it even in my funeral.

The bell rang and Annabeth dragged me into class as fast as she could. We got a few stares but a lot of people were too busy having indoor conversations.

2 more hours just 2 more hours...

_3:00 PM_

Yes we did it! We survived the rest of the day holding hands. A few people asked us why we were holding hands but we told them it was the 'bet'.

"Okay now what are we going to do?" Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well how are we going back home dufus!" she asked.

"Well were neighbors..." I said.

"No..." she said.

"Unless you have an idea of how to separate Piper said it was going to last until morning" I said.

"Why don't we get a big knife and-" she was interrupted by me.

"NO..." I said scared. I think she would actually dare...

"Fine... My step-mom must be out picking up the boys so when she arrives she would think i'm already home and already ate something how about you?" she asked.

"Well you can come to my house and hide while my mom talks to me about her How-was-your-first-day-of-school conversation. I can make an excuse to not eat dinner and we can stay in my room?" I said.

"I guess. My step-mom doesn't usually come in my room. Since I always clean it and she has nothing to be in there for" she said.

We started walking towards the car and I had to drive one-handed. Annabeth left her car in the parking lot. Teachers didn't really mind.

We finally got home. The hardest challenge of all.

I opened the door and I knew my mom was in the kitchen if I could just...

"Percy is that you?" I heard her walking over.

I instantly hid Annabeth next to the couch.

"Yeah, mom i'm not eating dinner today I already ate with Nico, Jason, Frank, Anthony, a new guy and Grover" I said quickly.

"Okay sweetheart. Oh Anthony came back? I'm so glad. Now go up to your room to do your homework" she said and went into the kitchen.

Phew. I dragged Annabeth into my room. I'm glad it was clean. Well a bit clean.

"Why are your clothes splattered in the floor?" she asked.

"No reason" I said smiling.

"Well I have to change let's walk through the balcony" she said. We went over the balcony since they were basically like almost together. So you could easily walk over them.

Annabeth's room was incredibly organized her clothes by color and alphabetical order. Binders, books, even her stuffed animals. She changed in the bathroom while I held her hand through the door so this time I couldn't actually see her. Bummer.

_11:00 PM_

We had spent almost the whole night holding hands and together. New record. It was time to go to sleep. Now how were we going to do that?

"Your bed or my bed?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her smirking.

"Not like that!" She screamed and elbowed me. Of course it wasn't like that.

"My bed" I said and dragged her over.

"Wait... Rules" she said. Of course rules! Why always rules?

"No touching. No cuddling. No smuggling. No -"

"Okay I get it" I said.

We went into bed and she basically got as far away as possible from me but at the same time not falling out of the bed. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Well that's it hope you liked it! Apologize again i'm sorry for making you guys wait so long! Tomorrow I will upload about at 6-9 If I don't upload by then, I will upload about 4 chapters on Sunday if that happens. Well good night! Bye guys!**


	5. Author's Note 1

**Yes I know! You guys are probably pulling off all of your hairs right now. I know! I'm so sorry please don't make me feel guilty! But.. well author's need breaks... Let's just get on to the point. It's not that I been busy it's just I been SO tired this weekan. And my school is super exhausting since its a magnet schools and for those who are in magnet schools you know the work that it takes. I also have homework that I haven't done because I been sleeping basically ALL DAY. I don't know why I been so tired. I have a busy week and then on friday we went on a field trip and walked ALOT so basically I won't update today. If I finish my homework on time I will write the chapter but theres a 97% chance I will finish it. Don't blame me please I hate when I dissapoint people! but... well either you want a crappy chapter or wait a little longer and get a well-written chapter. Well that's all my message Im SOOOO SORRY again ; - ; I'm sorry i'm like writing this after my long 3 hour nap... Sorry :'( and I will make it up to you guys I promise! I don't even know if we have school tomorrow it's freezing outside so there's a 50 - 50 percent chance we will or wont go so if we don't BETTER if we do :'( And Spring break is in a week by then I will be able to make tons of chapters more often! So bye guys!**

**I'm sooo sorry :'( **

**LightNightSky881**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I guess the 3% chance worked! I updated YAY! WOOHOOO! I guess the author note wasn't even useful. Turns out I had already done my homework in class... hehe I totally forgot about that. And well let's get on to the story! Yes I know some of you guys think Percy is a TOTAL perv but a little flashback in a few more chapters from now will explain EVERYTHING. The scene isn't in the first story bc it was from Junior year. So it will explain pretty much EVERYTHING. Well hope you Enjoy!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson series, she just owns the fanfiction plot.**

**Me: You're the best take the day off ^ :-)**

**Melissa: I never get a day off...**

**Me: That's because I pay you way to much**

**Melissa: You don't pay me!**

**Me: ...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Spark**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I was running in a hill. I could see two torches near. Something was chasing me. It growled as it ran behind me. I kept running as fast as I could. I didn't have any weapons or something to fight it with. _

_I could see a entrance. It said something in Greek. As I ran towards it, it became clearer._

_Camp-Half-_

I heard a door open and something fall. I felt someone's arms around me. I quickly opened my eyes and I was resting in Percy's chest. He was holding me. We looked as if we were a couple cuddling that just had a passionate night together. Wait- Where that come from!? What the Hades is wrong with me!

I saw a woman standing next to the door with her hand in her mouth, a plate next to her feet broken, cookies crumbled in the floor.

I think Percy saw it too because he quickly let me go and stood up. I sat up shocked not knowing what to say.

"Um..." was all that Percy managed to say.

"Percy who is this?" said the woman furiously.

"Oh... this is... this... um... is... Annabeth" he said talking nervously.

"And what is she doing in you're bedroom?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well..." he looked like he was trying to think of what to say.

"Aphrodite" I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" she asked looking at me, confused

"Aphrodite casted a spell on us... and we were stuck holding hands... for the rest of yesterday... and well the whole night... so we didn't know what to do... and this is all we thought about... but nothing happened! It's just if my mom finds out i'm dead. I'm Annabeth next door neighbor and i'm so sorry for not telling you..." I said standing up.

"Oh you could have just explained that. Yes Annabeth I know you. You're a really bright girl and I know your honest. A total opposite of what my son is..." she said smiling at me. Whoa! Talk about sudden mood changes.

"Hey!" he said defensively.

"Well I won't tell your parents because I know nothing happened. But next time can you please tell me?" she said nicely ignoring Percy. I love this woman. Too bad she's got a son like that...

"Thank you so much! Well I guess i'll be going the spell is broken, so i'll just go change next door..." I said walking towards the balcony door.

"Okay sweetheart, if you want you can eat breakfast here" she said nicely.

"No that's really alright..." I said in the most polite way I could find.

"Oh no I insist, and if you want Percy can give you ride. Do you have a car?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's at the school..." I said.

"Oh well Percy can give you a ride right?" she said.

"Yeah..." he said trying to smile.

"Well whenever you're ready you can come back Annabeth" Ms. Jackson said nicely and exited out of Percy's room. She was so different than Percy.

"Well i'll go change, and I guess i'll tell my parents i'm coming over here..." I said walking out the balcony door and jumping next door. Percy was about to open his mouth to say something but I ignored him. Probably one of his brainless comments.

_7:30 AM_

After taking a quick shower I changed into a loose grey shirt with some skinny jeans, and my black sneakers. I put my hair into a loose ponytail, it still had that spark of a supermodel Aphrodite had blessed.

I walked out the door after explaining to my parents that Ms. Jackson had invited me over for breakfast through a text.

I knocked on Percy Jackson's house something I thought I would never do. Mr. Jackson our history teacher opened the door.

"Mr. Jackson?" I asked surprised. I hadn't even noticed his last name was Jerk face's last name. And by that I mean Percy's last name.

"Annabeth? Oh well what a decent surprise! May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well Ms. Jackson... invited me for breakfast" I said smiling.

"Oh well come in" he said putting a hand signing me to come in.

"Thank you" I said entering the house.

I followed Mr. Jackson into the small dinning table and Ms. Jackson gestured me to sit down next to Percy. I sat down and tried to fake a smile. Mr. Jackson left early to get his class plans ready.

We ate after talking a little about school and future life's, and also receiving a lot of compliments.

"Well I know that a girl like you would be great for Percy!" Ms. Jackson said smiling.

I chocked on my pancake and Percy spit out his water into his napkin. Ms. Jackson just laughed.

"Well I think it's time for school... It was great having you over for breakfast" she said smiling and standing up.

"Well thank you for inviting me" I said and she hugged me and gave me a kiss in the cheek. I wish my I had a mom like this.

I walked out the door just as Percy was kissing his mom on the cheek in front of the door.

"Bye mom" he said.

"Bye! Have a nice day at school!" she said smiling and closed to door.

"You know I love you're mom" I said.

"Well aren't all mom's the same?" he asked. He hit the spot. I looked down once we were inside the car.

"Oh i'm sorry... did that offend you?" he asked.

"Nah i'm alright" I lied, trying to contain my tears. Sure I liked my step-mom but, well I never really had a real mom. My dad was always away on work while my step-mom was always with my step-brothers. I was pretty much the family extra.

"Are you sure?" he asked putting his hand on mine. I felt a spark we both instantly pulled away the second they touched, i'm guessing he felt it too.

"What was that?" I asked touching my hand.

"No idea" he said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well we don't want to be late to school" he broke the silence and turned on the engine.

_7:54 AM_

We walked away from each other once we were out of school. It was the first time in months we hadn't fought when we were having a conversation, even if it was small. It kind of felt good.

I walked next to Sidney, Piper, and Juniper who were talking in the corner.

"What's wrong with you?" Sidney asked. I hadn't realized I was smiling.

"Oh nothing" I said canceling my smile.

"So how did it go with Percy?" Piper asked smiling. It looked more like an evil Aphrodite girl smirk.

"What!" Juniper and Sidney basically screamed.

"Oh I didn't tell you guys did I? Well we had a little visit from Aphr-" I then realized Sidney was there. Oh no...

"A visit from who?" Sidney asked.

"From..." I said thinking. What can I say?

"My old friend!" Piper suddenly screamed.

"And what does that have to do with Percy and Annabeth?" she asked.

Piper whispered something to Juniper who seemed to have realized it was a Greek problem that we had faced so she stepped in.

"Leo bet Annabeth and Percy to hold hands for the rest of the day and night" she said.

"The new guy?" Sidney said with a questioning look.

"Yeah..." I said.

"And you accepted?" she asked.

"Well Of course Annabeth couldn't look as if she was scared!" Piper said.

"Oh..." Sidney said suspiciously. "Well let's get to class?"

"Yeah" I said as we walked to class together. Piper and Juniper had looks of relief, i'm pretty sure I did too...

_8:00 AM_

I walked into the classroom and joined Thalia and Abigal who were in their seat.

That's the exact moment Mr. Bruner came in.

"Hello class, well the first we will discuss is your projects. Have you all decided who your partner's will be?" he asked.

Oh Hades! I totally forgot! The class nodded in agreement.

"Well please come up with your partners one at a time to register" he said smiling. What am I going to do?

"Hey you guys already have a partner?" I asked Thalia and Abigal.

"Yeah were with each other, why didn't you choose someone already?" Abigal said.

"No I totally forgot!" I said freaking out.

"Well you're going to have to ask someone fast" Thalia said pointing at Mr. Bruner who was with two other students talking.

I walked around to see if someone else was looking for partner. I bumped into someone and turned to see a set of green eyes on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What are you doing..?" he asked.

"Mr. Chase, Mr. Jackson i'm guessing you two are partners, so I guess you have to come up here since you obviously couldn't wait for your turn" Mr. Bruner said.

"No Mr. Bruner that's..."

"No excuses, you two are already up and if you were looking for a partner because you didn't do what you were supposed to have done then you two are already partners" he said with a serious face.

How in the world did I get myself into this mess?

* * *

**Well i'm done and I finished the story on time! Yay! Well tomorrow ill update again maybe... hope you enjoyed bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yes the 50% chance worked WOOHOO I don't have school today! Happy DANCE! :D. What does that mean a longer update! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY hopefully. I want to play the sims 3 xD okay well let's get on to this! WOOP WOOP**

**Melissa: Does she look like Rick Riordan to you? ^^**

**Me: Hey!**

**Melissa: I'm saying ur not a guy... unless you have...**

**Me: EWWW**

**Melissa: I was going to say short hair! You're SOO dirty minded! **

**Me: No i'm not!**

**Melissa: You got a 97% on the dirty minded quiz you took...**

**Me: ... **

* * *

**Chapter 6: You slept together?**

**Percy's POV**

_8:10 AM_

Yep I was having a tremendous day wasn't I? This was going to be such a great year. I mean seriously I love it already. And after this I will take you guys to a sarcasm class because i'll be using a lot of that.

Why was I having a great day you ask? Well here we go. First I slept with Annabeth. Eww... no! Don't be dirty minded! _I wish. _Ignore that weird comment my brain just popped up. Second I had to write a report with Annabeth. And third I had to do a semester project with ANNABETH!

How is the world did I got into this mess? I don't know you ask me. Literally ask me, the mysterious person who starts a random conversation with Melissa, the one who makes the disclaimers.

Well going back to reality. I was sitting in front of Mr. Bruner with Annabeth again! To discuss our semester project.

"Well I will be assigning you to research one of the major gods that aren't Athena or Poseidon, since you both know too much about them. You're god will be Aphrodite" he said. What! Seriously. The same Goddess who got us stuck in bed together is the one we will research about!? Great. Just Great. "Now go back to your seats"

_11:00 AM_

I entered the lunch room and bought a quick lunch then headed to my table. A few cheerleaders followed me, including Drew and Rachel. Many girls who I had hooked-up in the past glared at me. Ouch. I can feel the love.

I caught a glance of Annabeth and her friends while I was walking towards the table. She didn't notice me, and as usual her hair looked like a mega superstar goddess.

I sat down at the Mega-super popular table, in which where Beckendorf, Nico, Grover, Leo, Daniel and Jason were already sitting at. Frank and Anthony joined us. Drew, Rachel and the cheerleaders sat at the neighbor table, that was connected to our table.

"So how did the night with Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"What! You hooked up with Annabeth?" Daniel asked. I chocked.

"Of course not!" I said. I couldn't help but glance at Anthony who looked like he was relieved.

"Then why did he say you spend the night with her?" Daniel asked.

I was about to explain the whole Aphrodite thing when I remembered they weren't demigods.

"Nico bet me to hold hands with her day and night" I said.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yeah you did!" Grover said breaking the tense feeling.

"Well I have a new technique to flirt with Thalia" Daniel said smirking. This guy never gives up. Does he?

"And what's that?" Jason asked. He looked a bit annoyed.

"Well something that works on all girls" he said.

"Do you even know Thalia? She's not a girl. She's more like a hunter warrior" I said with a chuckle.

"Well all girls and hunters... fall for roses" he said taking out a black rose from under the table.

"Good Luck" Beckendorf said smirking and Daniel got up and walked towards Annabeth's table.

I looked up at everyone who was watching. Grover, Beckendorf, Leo, and Anthony looked amused. Jason and Nico looked furious. I could understand Jason but Nico... Oh... Never mind.

Daniel finally reached the table and seemed to say some words. Silena and Piper awwed together. Sidney, Katie and Annabeth just glared. While Hazel, and Juniper just watched amused.

Thalia seemed to encourage some really... nice... words. Daniel looked like he was insisting and gave her the rose. She still seemed furious at the guy. Daniel left the rose in the table next to Thalia with a small card beside it.

He walked over and sat down.

"Did birdie catch the bait?" Leo asked.

"Yeah... she's so into me" he said smirking.

We started a conversation but suddenly Thalia walked over, with Piper and Annabeth behind her, and slapped Daniel in the face so hard the fell to the floor.

"That's for writing a dirty message in the card" she turned to me and slapped me hard but I still sat there and put my hand in my cheek.

"That's for saying rumors that aren't true!" she said, dropped the card, and walked away followed by Annabeth and Piper who looked furious.

"Saying rumors that aren't true what?" I asked while Frank grabbed the card.

"Hey baby do you want to pass the night together... I saw a glance of your breasts and they look great. PS. I know Percy and Annabeth hooked-up last night, I think the whole school already knows" Frank said reading the card then looked at Daniel.

So that's the rumors.

"Daniel why did you write the second part!?" I said.

"Well I thought I could just lighten the mood a bit at what all the rumors are" he said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well I had heard some people said you hooked-up with Annabeth but I never believed it until you told me" he said defending himself.

"I said we slept together! Not hooked-up!" I screamed the first part a little too loud.

The cafeteria was silent, everyone had their eyes on our table.

"You slept with who?" Drew asked loudly.

"Oh you didn't hear? He hooked-up with Annabeth yesterday and left her in the street as any other girl. Well at least he dumped that little not-so-virgin-anymore nerdy freak" Rachel said loudly smiling evilly so the whole cafeteria could hear. "I mean poor girl doesn't even have parents that love her, much less a boyfriend"

Oh she crossed the line. I glanced Annabeth's table. She looked like she was about to tear up. She got up calmly and ran out of the cafeteria. The girls got up and chased her out. Piper turned when she got to the door and looked at me, a look that said you-are-so-death-after-this then ran after Annabeth.

"Look Rachel why don't you stop spreading your little rumors to hurt people, they're not true, Annabeth and I never slept together" I said standing up and following Annabeth and the girls.

The cafeteria broke out in whispers as I exited but I didn't care. I had to find Annabeth.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed! BTW I started a Traitie fanficiton yesterday! It's going to be good please read it! It's called A simple prank changes everything. I will update it less frequently since this is my main focuse but pleas R&amp;R it! Well see you guys next time I want to play some Sims 3 :D xD.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! and girls... Lol sorry I say guys alot for some reason! Hey don't blame me i'm not a girly girl unless it comes to hate/love relationships and drama! Ughh I blame tennage hormones who else? Well i'm here with another one of my famous CHAPTERS! Round of aplouse please! :D?**

**_*Cri, Cri, Cri*_**

**Melissa: Hahaha! LightNightSky881 is so lame she doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series!**

**Me: *takes out a knife***

**Melissa: I mean! She is totally awesome!**

**Me: That's what I thought**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sadness in the rain**

**Annabeth's POV**

The day was going great. That is until we were sitting in the cafeteria and a certain guy who totally has a crush on Thalia came over to ruin my whole day.

"Hey, Angel I brought you this rose" he said taking out a black rose from behind him.

"Aww!" Piper and Selena squealed. Everyone else either just glared or stood there emotionless. Which by the way is REALLY hard for a girl to act like. Either she's screaming up and down, trying to strangle someone, crying out her eyes, biting her... well you get it.

"Look..." Thalia started. I won't repeat her conversation because it's not for people under 22.

"Well bye sweetheart" he said, I think he wasn't even listening. He put a card right next to the rose.

"Ugh I hate that guy" Thalia said with an obvious evil glare at the rose.

"Uhh! Open it!" Silena squealed and grabbed the card.

She started to read: "Hey baby do you want to pass the night together... I saw a glance of your breasts and they look great." after that she just stared at Thalia who looked obviously furious. "Wait that's not the end"

"PS. I know Percy and Annabeth hooked-up last night, I think the whole school already knows" Piper snatched the card and read it then looked at me.

My face exploded with anger. Did that jerk really tell the whole school we hooked-up it isn't even true!

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." I said furiously.

"Not before I kill that Daniel guy and on the way my much loved cousin" Thalia said standing up. I stood up following her and Piper followed me trying to stop me. It wasn't going to work.

Thalia walked over to Daniel and slapped him so hard he lost control and ended up in the floor.

"That's for writing a dirty message in the card" she said then turned to Percy and slapped him REALLY hard to but he didn't fall. He just put his hand on his cheek obviously signaling that it hurt.

"That's for saying rumors that aren't true!" she said, dropped the card, and walked away followed by me and Piper. We had furious glares on our faces. I was so going to get revenge.

We sat back down at our table quietly.

"Annabeth you alright?" Katie asked concerned. I then noticed I looked like I was the world's most famous assassin.

"Yes" I said grinning my teeth.

"Don't worry we will get payback" Silena said putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her still filled with anger.

"I said we slept together!..." I heard Jerk face yell from the other table. He said some other words after that, I couldn't get a hint of what they were. I suddenly realized he must have been talking about the rumors. The whole cafeteria turned to him. I shot him a glare so evil. If looks could kill he would already be in the underworld begging Hades to bring him back.

"You slept with who?" Drew asked loudly. Ugh here comes slut number 2.

"Oh you didn't hear? He hooked-up with Annabeth yesterday and left her in the street as any other girl. Well at least he dumped that little not-so-virgin-anymore nerdy freak" Rachel said loudly smiling evilly so the whole cafeteria could hear. "I mean poor girl doesn't even have parents that love her, much less a boyfriend"

My anger face suddenly had a long swung in expression. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I would've been okay with the rumor parts but the second part hurt me like a shot in the head. Because it was true. My parents barely paid attention to me. I could feel that I was about to explode. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran down the hallway to anywhere, I didn't care where it was. I just needed to go somewhere, the end of the world that could be.

I heard Thalia and Piper scream after me but I ran fast enough to loose them. I got out of the school and kept running. Running and running. I didn't even recognize where I was but I kept running.

I felt the whole world was spinning around me. I kept running as fast as I could. I ran through different neighborhoods, heck maybe countries but I kept running.

I finally felt as if my feet where killing me. I started to walk. I started crying in frustration. I heard thunder roar through the skies. I'm guessing if was going to start raining. But I didn't care. It was cloudy, the exact color of my eyes. Except right now they were big, red, puffy eyes from crying. I remembered the last time something like this had happened.

_*Flashback*_

_A year ago..._

_I walked into the school building ready for my first day of school. I got a massive surprise I didn't expect. I saw Percy making out with a girl next to the school building. _

_Well of course. The new player he just had to start the year like this. Through the last weeks of last year he had been acting weird, sure, he had tried to talk to me but I completely ignored him. He started to date girls and dump them the first week they started. He started paying more attention to sluts like Rachel. Ugh how I hated her. She was always teasing me about my virginity. Not that I cared._

_I walked to the door of the school building. I'm guessing Percy saw me because stopped kissing the girl and she literally fell down to the floor. He approached as I was about to open the school door._

_"Hey Wise Girl" he said blocking my path. Dang it!_

_"Ugh don't call me that" I growled and tried to go around him._

_"Look I wanted to talk to you" he said blocking my path again._

_"I don't have time" I said and pushed him away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the steps to a corner outside of the school._

_"What!" I screamed angrily._

_"You see.. remember what happened last year?" he said._

_"You mean the time you dated me because of a bet you made? How could I forget?" I said smiling sarcastically. _

_"Look that wasn't real you never did let me explain. It was a bet but once I dated you I fell in love. I then regretted to have bet on you. Luke threatened he was going to tell you if I didn't open the barrier that night. I decided not to open it who knows what he was going to do. When he told you I didn't know what I could do you apologize. Why don't we just forget all about that and be together again?" he said truthfully.  
_

_"Look Percy..." I said calmly. "If you really did love me. You would have told me about the bet. But you didn't" I said trying to leave again but he stopped me._

_"But then it would've destroyed our relationship" he said._

_"Well at least you wouldn't have been lying!" I screamed and walked away trying to contain my tears. I stopped and turned around. "And just so you know... I never loved you" I walked away._

_As soon as those words came out I regretted saying them. Of course I loved Percy! But I couldn't be back with him. I would feel like I was regretting myself. He hurt me. I can't get back with him. Even if I love him with all my life. He still lied to me._

_"Fine I never loved you either!" I heard Percy scream. He sounded angry, frustrated and a bit of depress in his voice. Those words stung like a whole bee hive falling on me. Or being struck by lighting. I ran off into the parking lot now crying my eyes out. The tears wouldn't stop. Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? _

_'You fell in love with Percy Jackson' a voice mumbled in my head. There was one answer. I couldn't fall in love with him again. I had to get over him. The only way was to hate him._

_*Flashback Over*_

I sat down in some steps, next to some apartment buildings. I kept on crying until I let it all out.

"You know you're about across town right now" I heard someone say. Their voice sounded so... familiar.

I looked up. It was none other than Percy Jackson.

"Why do you care?" I said. My voice sounded like I've been crying for days.

"I care more than you think you know... And the fact that Piper sweared to the River of Styx if I didn't find you, she was going to kill me" he said. I smiled a bit. He sat down next to me.

"Look i'm sorry about what Rachel said in the cafeteria" he said looking at me truthfully. "I didn't mean to cause that..."

"Well then why did you say you slept with me" I said with no emotion.

"I didn't. What you heard in the cafeteria was a big misunderstanding. They were rumors. I told Daniel that we only slept together we didn't hook-up but I think I said it to loud. That's when everything fell apart..." he said.

"Why do you care?" I repeated my question and looked at him in the eyes. Our eyes locked. Green to Grey. He grabbed my hands gently.

"Because... You're very important to me. You were once my best friend. You're a special person, I once loved you Annabeth..." he said. My heart made a small jump. What was happening to me? Was I falling in love?

He started to lean in. No don't lean in! My body did the contrary. He kissed me.

* * *

**Well cliffhanger! Yep you might say Aww about time! Well you won't say it for long... MUAHAHAHA DRAMA! Well see you next time sorry it took me a while to write this chapter it's pretty long. BUT SO ROMANTIC AWW 3 Make sure to read my Traitie Fanfiction! It's called A simple prank changes everything! If you like this one you will certainly like that one! Well bye guys see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So here comes where we left off! Ya know the cliff hanger so all ur doubts will be recovered! And no it's still not a happilly ever after ending... well read it it will explain pretty much EVERYTHING**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own the Percy Jackson Series. Obviously not why would you think that?**

**Me: Cause of my great writing *winks***

**Melissa: You misspelled great the other day...**

**Me: Of course not!**

**Melissa: and I quote '... My cousin and I had a graet day ...**

**Me: ... **

**Melissa: Yup you failed your reading essay**

**Me: *Grabs a spatula* *Thalia's evil smirk face***

**Melissa: O_O -_- O_O *blinks***

* * *

**Chapter 8: We kissed?**

**Percy's POV**

I stormed out of the cafeteria running, I could hear whispers. But I didn't care, I had to find Annabeth.

I ran outside where I saw the girls, they were discussing something. But Annabeth wasn't there.

"Okay we have to split up look all around..." Thalia stopped and everyone looked at me.

Piper stormed over to me.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed trying to walk over to me, to who know's what, but Juniper and Hazel held her.

"But you don't understand it was..." I tried to explain but she interrupted.

"If we don't find Annabeth soon... I swear by the River of Styx I will kill you!" she screamed. Thunder roared the skies. They all gasped.

"Piper it's not worth it right now let's go look for Annabeth!" Sidney exclaimed. The least person I would've thought to help me out in a life or death situation.

"You're right" Piper said. Hazel and Juniper let her go. They all separated and went different ways to look for Annabeth. I went south. I had a feeling in my gut for some reason.

I ran so fast looking and asking for her, I ran so far I was pretty much across town. I was about to go back to school when I heard distant crying. Annabeth, I thought.

I walked over near some apartments, I saw Annabeth sitting down in the steps crying. It was such a depressing scene. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet when they die in each other's hands. Or Hatchi when he dies and his owner comes back as an angel to take him to heaven.

I stood in front of her but she was too busy crying to notice me.

"You know you're about across town right now" I said. She looked up her grey eyes now red, and puffy.

"Why do you care?" she said. Her voice expressed so much sadness and depression it wanted to make me cry.

"I care more than you think you know... And the fact that Piper sweared to the River of Styx if I didn't find you, she was going to kill me" I said. She smiled a bit, that was a good sign. I sat down next to her.

"Look i'm sorry about what Rachel said in the cafeteria" I said. "I didn't mean to cause that..."

"Well then why did you say you slept with me" she said with no expression of anger or sadness at all.

"I didn't. What you heard in the cafeteria was a big misunderstanding. They were rumors. I told Daniel that we only slept together we didn't hook-up but I think I said it to loud. That's when everything fell apart..." I said truthfully.

"Why do you care?" she repeated. _'Because I love you' _some of me wanted to say. But that couldn't be right. Could it?

"Because... You're very important to me. You were once my best friend. You're a special person, I once loved you Annabeth..." I said. She looked at me in the eyes. They locked together. Green to Grey.

I started to lean in not stopping myself. Her lips looked so soft and sweet. She started to lean in too as a good sign.

Suddenly, the leap between us closed. Her lips where sweet and soft. Just like the first time I kissed her. The kiss was loving and calm. It started to turn more passionate by the second. I didn't care about anything at the moment, just me and her. Heck an asteroid could have hit the earth, I wouldn't have cared.

After what seemed like hours, we were basically still kissing, but more passionately in the rain. And it was raining really hard. I didn't even realize I was on top of her, we were basically making out with all the extras. Hades, we were almost to the scene of removing clothing. I also hadn't realized my heart was beating 1000 mph.

That is until she pushed me away, maybe it was the fact that I put my hand inside her shirt and started working my way up... but anyways. We were soaking wet, and no don't think dirty, it was raining REALLY hard. Thunder roared the skies. Hi Zeus sorry we were making out in front of you! Don't tell your daughter please! Bye! Okay that was random...

"I'm sorry" I apologized as I saw Annabeth's face..

"No, i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said standing up. "I was just trying to distract myself, and I guess I took it too far. I'm sorry"

"But... the kiss doesn't mean anything then? Right?" I asked. That hurt me like lighting. I wish it meant something.

"Of course if doesn't!" she basically exclaimed.

I stood up. That obviously meant she didn't feel the same way about me. But, how did I feel? My heart was in one place, my mind in another. I was lost. Did I like Annabeth? No that's not the word. I felt something too strong, passionate.

_'Love' _someone murmured in my head. Love? Was I really... in love?

_*Flashback*_

_A year ago..._

_It was the first day of junior year. The first day I get to see Annabeth again. Maybe I could convince her that I did love her. Maybe she would forgive the bet. Should I?_

_I walked towards the school when I saw a black-haired girl standing near the school door. I think she was new. But she had some body... _

_I walked up to her to do my charming introduction speech._

_"Hey, you're new? Cause I think I would've remembered seeing an angel like you around" I said. She turned and smiled seductively. _

_"So you must be Percy Jackson?" she said eyeing me. "You are as hot as they say. I'm Drew" _

_"Well i'm guessing you heard the legends of the kings" I said. "Would you like to be my queen Drew?" _

_She smiled again and pulled me into a passionate tongue kiss. It was a few minutes and we were already in the make-put section. We had moved from down the stairs outside to the grass next to the tree where no teacher would spot us. _

_I saw Annabeth through the corner of my eye then saw her going up the stairs to enter the school. I let go of Drew and she fell on the floor. Literally. I ran over to Annabeth and blocked her path before she could enter._

_"Hey Wise Girl" I said._

_"Ugh don't call me that" she growled. She was so cute when she's angry._

_"Look I wanted to talk to you" I said._

_"I don't have time" she said trying to walk away but I blocked her path again and dragged all the way to the corner next to the school._

_"What!" she screamed furiously._

_"You see.. remember what happened last year?" I said._

_"You mean the time you dated me because of a bet you made? How could I forget?" she said smiling sarcastically, I could see the pain in her eyes._

_"Look that wasn't real you never did let me explain. It was a bet but once I dated you I fell in love. I then regretted to have bet on you. Luke threatened he was going to tell you if I didn't open the barrier that night. I decided not to open it who knows what he was going to do. When he told you I didn't know what I could do you apologize. Why don't we just forget all about that and be together again?" I said it all in one breath._

_"Look Percy..." she said calmly. "If you really did love me. You would have told me about the bet. But you didn't"_

_She tried to leave again, but I stopped her. _

_"But then it would've destroyed our relationship" I said trying to understand._

_"Well at least you wouldn't have been lying!" she screamed her eyes getting watery, and walked away. I stood there. She stopped on her way and turned. "And just so you know... I never loved you"_

_The words stung as if a car had hit me and it was going 1000 mph, with knifes in the front. I stood there. Did she really never love me? I thought she did. But maybe she actually didn't. The words replayed in my mind. My eyes became watery. Don't cry. _

_"Fine I never loved you either!" I said with hurt in my voice, she ran into the parking lot. I stood there thinking. I had to forget about her. I can't believe I reconsidered my player plan. I was going to take it extreme. No more dating and dumping. It would me hooking-up and dumping now._

_*Flashback Over*_

"We should get back to the school... The girls must be really worried" I said breaking the awkward silence that had been created a couple of minutes ago.

"Yeah" she said and we started to walk in the rain. She stopped. "And Percy..."

"Yeah?" I asked looking into her stormy eyes.

"Don't mention the kiss to anyone. Let's pretend it never happened." she said.

"Agreed." I said. And I said it truthfully. I didn't want anyone to know anyways. And it just didn't feel like. I guess we were both just trying to distract ourselves. Were we? Yes that's the most logical explanation.

But my heart thought something else.

_'Love' _the voice murmured in my mind again. I think i'm going crazy or am I... in love with Annabeth Chase? Again?

* * *

**Well that's it WOW! Two updates in a day you guys are lucky! XD Well see you tomorrow! Time for me to go sleepy bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm a back! Yes I know it's late but well so when my mom picked me up from where the bus leaves me at (about at 4:30 PM) she needed to go to the bank and some other places. We ended up getting home at about 6 PM and I ate because I was totally starving. I hadn't ate anything since about 11:30 AM. So it's like i'm dying already. As usual every day... Well so now it's like 7 PM and i'm just starting the chapter so yeah Well let's just go on to the story.**

**Melissa: She does not own the Percy Jackson Series. That's all. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lost in the Forest**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once our lips touched there was no stopping us. It kind of reminded me of the first kiss we ever had.

_*Flashback*_

_"I dare you to eat a egg with the shell..." she said. We all chuckled. Thalia went in the kitchen and brought back an egg. She closed her eyes put it in her mouth, chewed it a bit and swallowed._

_She sat back down and looked at me evilly. Oh no here we come. I swallowed._

_"Percy, dare or dare?" she asked. I wasn't sure what that meant but I was certainly not going to choose truth._

_"Dare?" I said. She smiled and whispered something in my ear._

_"I dare you to give Annabeth a tongue-kiss for at least 5 seconds" she said. My eyes grew wide._

_I was about to take my shirt off and noticed that I had already taken it off, the other option was taking my pants off... No thanks. I walked over to Annabeth who was still laughing from the previous dare, along with everyone else._

_She didn't notice me at first but I quickly walked over and pushed my lips in her's. She stood in shock and opened her mouth to say something. That was my chance. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and her eyes grew REALLY wide open. She tried to pull away but I held her after five seconds I pulled away and she slapped me HARD._

_Thalia started laughing along with Nico and Jason, while the others stood there in shock. I walked back to my seat with my hand in my cheek it hurt ALOT. Wow girls really know how to slap... Thalia just sat there amused._

_*Flashback Over*_

Sure I had slapped him. Only because he put his freaking tongue in my mouth! Hello? We hadn't even kissed properly and he was already going into the part. I part of me was glad it was a dare. The other part was glad he had kissed me.

As we kissed rain started falling down. It was a matter or seconds, maybe, minutes, hours, heck maybe even days. Percy was on top of me, we were pretty much making-out. My mind kept telling me to stop, but my body wouldn't react. _Stupid teenage hormones!_

He put his hand inside my shirt, once we started working his way up my body finally reacted and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"No, i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said standing up. "I was just trying to distract myself, and I guess I took it too far. I'm sorry"

"But... the kiss doesn't mean anything then? Right?" he asked. Of course not! Would it?

"Of course if doesn't!" I screamed.

He stood up and seemed to zoom out. There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds.

"We should get back to the school... The girls must be really worried" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I said as we started to walk in the rain. I stopped. "And Percy..."

"Yeah?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Don't mention the kiss to anyone. Let's pretend it never happened." I said. He looked at me in understanding.

"Agreed." he said.

We started walking in silence all the way back to the school.

_11:55 AM_

We got back to school five minutes before the next class. Piper and Thalia hugged me as soon as I got there.

"Oh my gods Annabeth sorry we didn't say anything we were too shocked to act!" Piper said.

"We promise it won't happen again!" Thalia said.

"Okay... but... can... you... guys... stop... killing... me..." I said trying to breath.

"Why would we try to kill you?" Piper chuckled still hugging me.

"I... can't... breath..." I said.

"Oh sorry!" they both exclaimed as they let me go. I took a deep breath. We all turned to Percy who was standing there awkwardly.

"I better go..." he said walking as fast as he could.

We all just smiled and chuckled.

_12:05 PM_

Piper, Thalia and I entered the gym already changed. Today we were going to play capture the flag outside. That sounds like fun. The couch explained the instructions and we all separated to some woods behind the school.

"Ready! Go!" I heard the coach yell. Everyone was either chasing each other or looking for the flags. Except pretty much me. I was looking around trying to think of a plan. I walked through the forest looking around at my surroundings to see if I could use anything for supplies. A Daughter of Athena, always a Daughter of Athena.

It wasn't long before I was completely lost in the forest. I used a trail of nuts but they seemed to be dissapearing everywhere I went.

I heard a loud _Thug! _followed my foot steps. I got ready to attack. I saw a shadow and instantly jumped at it. I ended up lading on... Percy?

"You scared the Hades out of me!" I screamed.

"Sorry I was lost" he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You're lost too?" I asked.

"Nah i'm just wondering around the forest without a map... Of course i'm lost!" he exclaimed.

I was just about to come up with a come-back when we heard a massive loud _Crash! _as if something had fallen. We heard footsteps coming towards us. I had just realized I was shaking. It wasn't even cold!

We say a shadow over us... it was... Thalia and Piper? Phew seriously! People as just going of scaring me today.

"Guys... what are you doing?" Thalia asked with a horror-stuck face.

"What do you mean?" Percy and I asked at the same time. Wow... telepathy or something?

"Aww Percabeth!" Piper exclaimed excitedly. Percabeth wasn't that the... oh... I just then realized that I was on top of Percy in a very making-out passionately position. We both looked at each other in shock then jumped away and stood up normally.

"Nothing..." Percy said cleaning his shirt.

"Okay... so i'm guessing you guys are lost too?" Thalia asked dropping the subject. Phew!

"Yep, any ideas?" Percy asked.

"I think it's this way!" I heard a very familiar voice say... Nico?

We all turned to see Jason, Nico, Grover, Anthony, and Daniel walking towards us.

"Guys...?" Jason asked.

"Let me guess lost?" Piper asked.

"Yep we tried following Nico's trail but it just got us even more lost!" Anthony said.

"Well we have to find a way out of here before class ends" I said. "We need a plan."

"And what can we do?" Jason asked. Everyone was silent. I started to think something normal for me.

"Okay does anyone remembered what direction they were walking in?" I asked.

"Um... North!" Grover said confident. I guess we could give it a try.

"Okay then we just need to go south" I said.

"And how are we supposed to do that Wise Girl?" Percy asked. Ugh that nickname.

"Well there's various ways. We could use the stars and find the big deeper, which we could easily point out the North star and go the opposite of that then build a compass with stick but we don't have the stars to guide us right now. We could use the moon but once again it's not night. Or we could build a compass using the sun too. And also use moss as a reassurance although it's not..." I stopped once I saw everyone staring at me mouth-opened.

"Okay... how about the simplest explanation please?" Daniel asked.

"I think it's cute..." Anthony said. Everyone just looked at him.

"Okay whatever... let me just build a compass that's easier" I said and grabbed two sticks.

After waiting about 15 minutes I made a little compass on the dirt and found out where the south was.

"It's that direction" I said pointing to the south.

"Okay let's go" Nico said walking off already.

We all started walking towards the north. Daniel kept trying to flirt with Thalia through the whole ride while she just glared at him or ignored him. Grover and Nico kept talking about weird stuff. While Jason and Piper just chatted.

I walked up to a tree too check if some moss was facing the south. It was this was a right track.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked walking up next to me.

"Checking moss..." I said. That sounded weird.

"Okay... just when I thought you couldn't get weirder" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh you are such an idiot... of wait I forgot you're head is full of kelp. Seaweed Brain" I said. He just looked at me.

We all kept walking it took us about half an hour until we stopped the school. Yes!

"Woohoo! Fredom!" Grover and Nico yelled as they ran out of the forest.

"You're such a genius Annabeth. I love you!" Piper said.

"Well I am considered a Daughter of Athena" I said smiling.

"A what?" Anthony asked. Oh S-kittles...

_Oh Skittles?_

"I mean..." I said trying to think of something. Nothing came to mind.

"She likes to refer herself as Athena's daughter you know the Goddess of Wisdom?" Percy said. Thank you! Wait did I just thank Percy? I'm going truly insane.

We finally go closer to the school and saw some Policeman standing there talking with the coach. I saw my step-mom and my step-dad there. Skittles!

"Oh my god! Percy, you've been gone for hours!" Percy's mom yelled and hugged him. Everyone else greeted they're parents.

"What happened?" the coach asked.

"We all got lost. But thanks to Annabeth here who build a compass the two sticks and the sun she guided us south and we finally got here" Thalia said.

"Well we have to thank this young lady for getting you all too safety" the officer said. I smiled.

"I guess there's nothing more to the case. Remember to be more careful next time" the officers said and then left.

I looked over at my step-mom and my dad who looked disappointed. Well that's my life for you.

"Annabeth you know you took a lot of work hours from my job?" My dad basically yelled at me furiously. Well i'm sorry I got lost, I wanted to scream.

"I- I'm sorry" I said.

"Well now my boss may even reconsider firing me or lowering my pay. All because of you're fault!" he screamed.

"Well of course you would care more about your job than you do about me! You're always freaking working and I'm always home alone! And you always wondered with I had no friends at all! I guess i'm just a curse aren't I!" I screamed tears escaping my eyes.

"Well maybe you are!" he screamed back. I felt as if I had just been stabbed.

"Excuse me Mr. Chase, but you're daughter just brought all these young kids to safety you should be proud of her not yelling at her" Mr. Jackson said.

"She's always constantly getting the family into trouble and ruining our reputation. She's nothing but trouble!" my dad exclaimed.

I started tearing up even more.

"Well if you feel like that why don't I just leave!" I screamed and ran off.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia and Piper scream.

* * *

**And i'm done! Yes I know Annabeth's dad is such a fu-dging jerk! Isn't he? Well in this story his the bad guy. Sorry I just had to add more drama I love Drama! And yes he cares a lot more about his work. Annabeth's step-mom isn't mean but she usually doesn't pay attention to Annabeth so... she was just quiet in the background. Watching the fight. Well see you guys tomorrow bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well i'm back! Yes I know took me FOREVER to update but compared to other authors who wait basically a week to update i'm the exception. Well sorry, again I been SUPER busy this week I mean seriously my math teacher gave us 15 lessons we have to finish till Sunday. IMAGINE THE PAIN! And I still have like more homework! So yeah I was super busy and considering the fact that I didn't eat during lunch at 11:00 AM so I was SUPER hungry by 4:45 PM when I got home. My mom still had to make the chicken so I ate some broccoli with cheese. IT WAS A BIG MISTAKE. NEVER DO IT WHEN YOU HAVEN'T ATE YET. After that broccoli I just felt sick because it was the only thing I had ate since morning so I didn't eat anything else. Nonetheless to say that by 8:00 PM I was starving with my stomach killing me from the broccoli. So I ate some palomas (mexican types of tacos/burritos) hoping that I wouldn't throw up after. I didn't! YAY! So here I am after a tiring day updating about at 9:45 PM at night. And I still have to do my homework... X_X...**

**Melissa: She doesn't own Percy Jackson :-)**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Melissa: :-(**

* * *

**Chapter:**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe Annabeth's dad treated her that way? I just wanted to strangle him. But I don't think I could do it in front of everyone. I didn't know what to do, that is until Annabeth stormed off. She ran off to who know's where, when Piper and Thalia ran after her.

Poor Annabeth, hadn't she suffered enough? I mean she never had a real family, she never met her real mom, her father was always at work and completely ignored her, worst of all I had broken her heart.

The memory of me and Luke stormed my mind every time I thought about how Annabeth and I had broken up. Even if it was 2 years ago, I still felt a strong connection to her. Like I was driving to her.

_*Flashback*_

_2 years ago..._

_She walked off and Luke started a conversation with me._

_"So have you guys fake-broken up yet?" he said._

_"Why do you care?" I said angry._

_"Well just waiting for the right time to hook-up with her" he said smirking._

_"Don't even think your gonna get a chance" I said._

_"Really? You wanna bet?" he asked._

_"Of course!" I said._

_"Okay tell you what... whoever hooks-up with her first. Wins her, you have to swear by the River of Styx you'll say the truth about it" he said holding up his hand._

_"Of course" I said and took his hand. Thunder roared the skies. Then I realized what I had done. Oh no._

_*Flashback Over*_

Ever since that time, guilt washed over my face when I saw Annabeth, sad, mad, or worried. I always felt as if all of that was my fault.

I looked over at Mr. Chase who walked away to his car with his wife. Jerk.

I looked at my mom who was is relieved of seeing me. She hugged me once more and kissed me on the cheek.

_7:00 PM_

I sat in my room thinking. Very unusual. What was I thinking about you ask? My life? My family? Criminal Minds?

Okay I have no idea where the last one came from. But No, I was thinking no other than a certain blonde with grey eyes. Of course I wasn't thinking of Athena who told you that? I meant Annabeth! Dang People can be dumb sometimes.

_Mental sign. _Shut up me.

That's when my phone vibrated. I'm guessing it was Hazel, I had told her to tell me if she knew anything about Annabeth. She was the only person who I could ask. Thalia, no she wouldn't even let me get close to Annabeth. Piper, would slap me as she usually does when I hurt Annabeth. Juniper would be to shy to even say a word. Katie would give me one of those deadly glares she gives Travis all the time (those two obviously have something going on). Silena would start jumping around squealing 'Yay! Percabeth!'. Sidney would just kill me in my sleep. Abigal wouldn't even speak to me. The only one that wouldn't kill me or hurt me the most: Hazel.

Hazel: I just talked to Annabeth she's alright.

Me: Really where is she?

Hazel: She's at Thalia's. Were all here actually. She's going to stay over here for a few days till things calm down at home. We're actually about to have a sleepover to relief stress.

Me: Awesome can I come?

Hazel: Seriously?

Me: I'm just joking... Maybe.

Hazel: Well bye I can't let these find out I was texting you. Unless you want to find me on New York's Times. 'Teenage girl is killed my her best friend's because she was texting her best friend's Arch Enemy'

Me: haha I would love to see that

Hazel: Bye XD

**End of Conversation**

Hazel was a pretty cool girl. And no i'm not saying i'm going to hook-up with her. I wouldn't ever target her, or anyone in Annabeth's little group. Hazel just seemed to somehow understand the unique relationship Annabeth and I held.

I laid down in my bed all night thinking about one and one thing only. Annabeth.

_'Love' _the voice mumbled. I fell into deep sleep.

_Sometime in Percy's dream world..._

_I was running in the forest with Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Katie, Silena, Jason, Nico, and Frank. Something was chasing us. We all suddenly ended up spliting up somehow. _

_But, it wasn't just one thing chasing us. It was various. I ran as fast as I could trying to catch my breath. None of us had any weapons at all. We couldn't obviously fight back. It was probably some kid of monster. _

_I kept running and saw some kind of sign. Camp Half-blood? What the Hades?_

_I kept running towards the door. Somehow it felt as if it was safe. As if I crossed that border I would be safe. I kept running. And running. I was just about four feet away from the door when the thing chasing me struck me down. _

_I fell to the floor helplessly. I heard someone yell. Not in pain, or fear. But a yell of bravery. I turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar. Like I seen here somewhere. Suddenly it hit me. Clarisse? _

I woke up from my dream breathing heavily. What the Hades was I dreaming of Clarisse? I looked at the time. Shit!

It was 7:40, meaning I had 20 minutes to get ready and get to school. I looked outside my window to see if Annabeth was next door. She wasn't. What would I expect after her dad yelling her like that?

I got ready for school. Once again here comes a long day. Sign.

* * *

**Well i'm done sorry again! Took me forever but well it's done! See you next time! Bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here with another update! Proud to announce that it is Spring Break YAY! So 1 week of no school. How great is that? Well thank you everyone who reads my fanfiction! **

***Boring part, a little bit about myself and do you guys know any good colleges for writers?***

**Someone reviewed that I really wasn't like other authors who waited a week to update. That's because I love writing! I SOO want to be a writer when I group up. In fact when I was about 7 I used to write poems to my teacher. And around 11 I use to write stories. Now i'm here with fanfictions! :D! Well i'm barely 13, in 7th grade but since I want to be a writer; today in Career Day they got me thinking ALOT about college. So do you guys now any good colleges for Writer's? I been searching around but they're all REALLY far away from my home-state, Texas. The only possibility would be one that is in California (My aunt lives there, sign the only aunt that lives in the U.S all my family is in Mexico :'( CURSE LIFE) but i'm still looking for some closer to Texas. So you guys have any idea? And yes I know it's a bit early to start thinking about College but you can never be to early, right? I mean I know i'm in 7th grade but it's like 5 years till I graduate high school so still! Well whatever... you guys don't want to hear this.**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not own Percy Jackson, or it's characters.**

**Me: Do you know any good colleges Mel?**

**Melissa: Yup it's called 'The Toontown Academy For Gifted Young Cats'**

**Me: I'm not a cat...**

**Melissa: Well they don't have to be cats you can be a dog, mouse, pig, duck, or bear.**

**Me: I'm a human...**

**Melissa: AHHH! DIE! *Grabs a gun***

* * *

**Chapter: Back to Normal**

**Annabeth's POV**

_7:00 AM_

I woke up from a really weird dream. I mean a seriously weird dream. So I was running in a forest and I heard a familiar voice scream. But not a familiar normal voice. I heard Clarisse deRue scream. And that's not normal. See Clarisse, Chris and a few other demigods went missing during Junior year. Ever since then they were never heard off. Do you think it's a sign? Nah...

I looked a the clock, it marked 6:00 AM. I stretched and got up to Thalia's restroom. You see after the big fight I had with my dad, I didn't want to stay there anymore. Since Thalia lived alone with her brother, her mom was always on 'vacation', she is letting me stay at her house. So how great is that?

I went into the restroom and took a quick shower, then changed into some clothes I had brought from home the night before. I started to brush my hair, but realized it had no knots. Oh I had forgotten, of course Aphrodite's blessing. I made a quick messy side braid (If a perfect silky hair that doesn't even look messy counts as a messy side braid) and went into Thalia's room, where some of the girls had already woken up. Yep we had a sleepover yesterday. It was an unexpected after family drama sleepover. I have the best friends.

I walked into the kitchen, in which Hazel and Abigal were making breakfast.

"Hey, morning" I said sitting down at the table.

"Morning" they said in unison.

I started helping them with breakfast, and by 7:40 AM we were all sitting in the table eating.

"Well should we go now?" I asked.

"Sure" they all said and started to get up. We all got set up in the cars and drove to school.

We walked into the school building. The good thing: we were 10 minutes early. The bad thing: we'll i'll just continue.

I walked in super happy, that is, until I saw Percy Jackson. But not only did I see, I actually bumped into him. Wait correction he bumped into me, which cause gravity to pull me down. Yes you may say, Thank you forces of gravity for pulling Annabeth and Percy to the ground, Amen. No, that's not the case, I was the one of fell. While Percy Jackson just stood there smirking. He didn't even help me!

"Ugh, why don't you watch where you're going jerk" I said. He put on an innocent face. UGH! It just made me want to pull my hair's out! Luckily, Anthony, who was standing next to Percy helped me up. My prince charming. Sign.

"Aww well Annie, why don't you go read one of you're many books, and let me be me" he said chuckling.

Sidney, Katie and I glared at him.

"Why don't you just shut it. I think we heard enough of you're opinions, to realize you have a one-celled brain" I said. Everyone broke out into laughter while Percy just looked insulted.

"Wow Wise Girl who knew you had such sense of humor. I thought you were actually an encyclopedia with no sentimental feelings at all" he said smirking and started playing with my braids. The laughter broke out even more louder, all except for Sidney and Katie of course, the other's were rolling on the floor laughing. I thought they were supposed to be on my side!

"Screw you Jackson!" I said glaring at him and starting to walk away.

"What time?" he asked smirking. I stopped. Seriously. I turned and gave him the You-seriously-just-came-up-with-that? look.

"Hey you said it not me" he said putting his hands up in defense.

"You wish Seaweed brain" I said and walked away to first period, in which Percy was in too. Great. This was going to be a long day.

_8:00 AM_

"Well class, today you are going to work on your project with your partner, although this is the only day I will let you, the next day's you will have to work it out yourself on your free time. You may begin" Mr. Bruner said. Seriously? He just ruined my whole day. Again.

I walked over and sat next to Ugh. And you probably already know who that is.

"Hey Annie" he said smirking.

"Let's just finish this stupid project. On a stupid goddess. With my stupid partner" I said.

"Well what's the plan?" he asked.

"You search for pictures. I do the research" I said.

He smiled.

"And no porn" I said glaring at him.

His smile fainted. Seriously does this guy about anything but hooking-up?

We spend the whole class period researching in silence. That is until he got the nerve to speak to me. Ugh I was doing just fine. Why Zeus!? Why!

"So have you been good?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said emotionless.

"I heard you stayed over at Thalia's"

"Yeah"

"Are you almost done researching?"

"Yeah"

"Are you there?"

"Yeah"

"I heard you have crush on me"

"Yeah- WAIT WHAT!" I screamed the last part coming out of my Annabethlandia trans.

He smirked as the whole class stared at us, including Mr. Bruner.

"Sorry" I said blushing and everyone went back to their own business. I turned to Percy who was still smirking at me.

"Shut up and search. And I DO NOT have a crush on you" I said furious now. This guy always makes me loose my patience.

"Okay mom" he said. That's when he really got on my nerves. I stood their trying to contain my anger

"So are you almost done?" he asked.

"YES NOW SHUT UP!" I screamed. The whole class looked at me again, including Mr. Bruner. The bell rang. Phew! Saved by the bell.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Again any idea's on good colleges? I still have 5 years so no problem! But anyways see you guys next time, Love you! Bye! If you have any suggestions just put them in the reviews or message me. Bye! Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh my Gods! Yes I know I haven't uploaded in like what 3 days? Okay, long story short. Out off control party, Lost guest maybe kidnapped, insane cousin stays over, pickles with lime and crazy cousins coming over today. Don't ever do that again. I'm SOOO Sorry that I haven't uploaded ; ;. It's like been a super crazy week and and OMG I even forgot to do my science project. Great a 0 is Science. Well finally here! My cousin is still sleep so I have time till she wakes up. Well let's start before she wakes up.**

**Melissa: She doesn't own at all Percy Jackson.**

**Me: I don't :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Project**

**Percy's POV**

10 more seconds...

_RIIIING_

Yes the bell rang 5 seconds earlier! I got out of my seat and was just about to run outside when I remembered the project assignment. UGH!

Yup, I was going to work on the project with Annie today. Awesome. I walked over to the library and found her already sitting with the laptop on the table.

Suddenly, a great idea flashed into my mind. Muahahaha. I walked slow and carefully so she wouldn't hear me.

"HEY WISE GIRL!" I yelled into her ear. She jumped about 10 feet into the air and landed on the ground. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Hasn't your mother thought you any manners... Or more precisely I think you got them from your father." she said rolling her eyes. She stood up and sat back down red from either anger or embarrassment. Pretty sure it's the first choice. Hey don't blame me I love bothering her! Kind of like Travis and Katie's relationship. Talking about them I realized I hadn't seen them all day. Could they be already... Nah. Katie would never skip school. (**If you thought something else you just passed my Dirty-Minded Quiz, Don't deny it**)

"Hey have you seen Katie?" I asked Annabeth randomly. She gave me a suspicious glance.

"Why do you wan't to know?" she asked.

"Because I haven't seen Katie or Travis since yesterday..." I said, in the corner of my eye I saw someone watching us. I looked around.

"And what are you implying with that comment?" she asked. I was about to respond when the lights flicked. Dark. Bright. Dark. Bright. They wen't back to normal.

"What was that..?" she asked eyeing me.

"No idea." I said.

"Let's just finish the project before the storm starts." she said looking back at her laptop screen.

"Storm..?" I asked as I sat down on the chair next to her. I looked around and saw no one. Clear. No absolute soul at all. Empty. Well you get the point...

"Yeah don't you watch news? Wait never mind. I already know the answer to that." she said looking at her laptop and typing many of her many smart essays.

We worked on the project silently. Until the questioning began.

"You didn't answer what I asked" she said.

"What did you ask?" I questioned.

"What were you implying about Katie and Travis?" she asked.

"Oh that. I don't know. I guess Silena's Tratie fever caught up to me." I said smirking while gluing some pictures in the board we bought for the Aphrodite project.

"Tratie?" she asked looking at me.

"Wouldn't you know about it? Silena talks about her precious couples every 5 seconds..." I said, my smirk growing wider.

"Yeah but she doesn't do it in front of Katie... I mean the Tratie part. Silena know's that if one word about that is said. Katie will kill her, and once she reincarnates, she will kill her again. And so and so on." she said smiling.

"You believe it reincarnation?" I asked.

"I didn't expect you to know what that means." She said laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. Wait what?

The lights flickered once again. Thunder roared, as if Zeus were angry and had blasted the earth with his bolt. The rain and wind got as strong as a tornado.

"The condition outside is getting worse" she said glancing at the window. Her phone rang. She looked onto the screen.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Juniper just warned me that gymnastics and the study group I attend have been canceled." she said and place her phone in her bag.

The lights went off. Great. Best day ever huh?

"So... now what?" I asked in the darkness.

"I guess we have to get out of here, grab the project i'll grab the pictures and documents" she said through the dark.

"OWW!" I said as we bumped into each other and fail. I couldn't see quite anything. I landed on something soft. A pillow? Backpack? Sofa?

"What is this a pillow?" I said out loud.

"Get off me! That's my chest kelp head!" Annabeth screamed furiously. Chest... Oh... Oops. At least you can't see blush when it's dark because I felt like a tomato head.

"Oh sorry..." I said getting up and helping her.

"Let's just get out of here" she said.

_Thump! _

"What was that?" I asked facing her. Thunder flashed. I took out my phone from my back pack and turned it on. I could see a bit better now.

"I have no idea..." she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

_Thump! _Something else fell.

We both glance at the direction of the fall. Groan.

"Was there someone else with us in the library?" I asked.

"No it was only you and me, when I came in there was no one else" she said. We both took a step closer to the sound. It came from behind some bookshelf's to the corner of the library.

"Then what was that?" I whispered. She took a step in front of me and grabbed my hand. On different circumstances I would off blushed but I could see she was trembling from cold and fear. I put my other arm on her shoulder. We walked other closer to the sound.

We heard groans and whisper.

"Um..." she said in a really low voice. We were about to turn the corner when we bumped into something. Or someone.

"Katie!? Travis!?" Annabeth exclaimed. They pointed a flashlight at us.

"What are you doing here?" we all screamed.

"Oh my gods! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Annabeth screamed.

They looked at us as if they seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you two holding each other?" Katie asked horrified while Travis chuckled.

Sure enough, Annabeth was in front of me and I had one hand in her waist the other in her hand. We looked as if we were the couple of a horror movie. We both jumped from each other.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Annabeth asked. I swear I saw them blush and jump from each other.

"You know what we can talk another time... How about we just get out of here?" Katie asked. We all walked towards the exit. We tried opening the doors but they were locked. Again Awesome!

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well we have time... how about share the fantastic stories of how we ended up here?" Travis said.

* * *

**That's it finally! Woop! Woop! So who want's to know how Tratie ended up at the library? Me! Well see you next time. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Well here we go again! Hey guys! I'm back! So another chapter coming up! Let's just get on to this. Again, I'm SUPER sorry I didn't update in like three days. Here comes another update. I'm sorry the last update was pretty short but well whatever let's start!**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does NOT own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Me: I wish.**

**Melissa: Too bad.**

**Me: :-( You're mean.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Stories**

**Annabeth's POV**

I had been bothered the whole day by Percy Jackson, and now here we were together with Tratie in the dark with only a flashlight, and the library doors locked. Awesome.

We sat in a circle and Katie started her aspect of the story.

_Katie sat and waited. She waited, waited, and waited. The bell rang. Finally!_

_She got up and put all her things in her bag then walked towards the library. She went in and looked around. There was nobody around. It was so peaceful. She could see the hallways were already empty. Wow, people really hate school. She walked towards the back bookshelves looking for a Greek Mythology book._

_Katie had been having these weird dreams about a camp for demigods. She had to research since sometimes, dreams mean something to demigods. She had to find out what they meant._

_She walked towards the back and looked around the shelves. She heard something... snoring? What the Hades?_

_She walked around and saw no other than Travis laying down on the floor sleeping. She shook him, and then shook him again. "TRAVIS!" she yelled and slapped him._

_"What!?" he said and grabbed Katie down with him. The bookshelf next to them fell and made a big thump. Now they were stuck under a bookshelf, it was dark. They could hear the thunder outside and the rough rain.  
_

_"Get off!" Katie screamed. _

_"I can't get off! I'm stuck!" Travis exclaimed. _

_"Well push the bookshelf off!" Katie screamed moving around. She could see the lights flicker from outside. She grabbed something from the outside and pulled out. _

_"Thanks" Travis said as he got out. _

_"Okay what were you doing at the library snoring!?" Katie questioned, furiously._

_"Wow Katie-Kat slow down" he said smirking. _

_"Don't call me that!" she screamed and a bunch of books that where up on the shelf missing Katie and Travis by an inch._

_They heard some whispers coming from the library. Katie saw no one when she came in... how would there had been someone? _

_The lights went off. _

_"Great..." she said._

_"I know right, finally alone..." Travis said bringing her into an embrace. _

_"Travis! Let me go!" she said struggling. They both turned to the sounds of whispers. Travis let her go but grabbed her hand._

_They both walked towards the sound. They were about to turn when. Boom! They crashed into two people. It was... Annabeth and Percy?_

"So Katie you came here because you were having weird dreams?" I asked, Katie nodded. "Why was Travis here?"

We turned to Travis. He yawned and stretched.

"Never mind..." I said. I turned to Katie who was glaring at Travis. "What kind of dreams are you having?"

"Something about a camp half-blood for demigods. I saw Clarisse, Chris and a few other demigods" she said.

"I've been having dreams about Clarisse too." Percy said suddenly.

"You too?" I asked.

"Do you thinks it's some kind of sign..?" Katie asked. Thunder roared. We heard someone outside screaming.

"I'm sure she was over here!" said a girl. The doors tried to open. We got up and went to the doors.

"Who's there?" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy?" it was the sound of Jason's voice.

"Hey dude what are you doing in there?" that was obviously Leo.

"Shut up Leo! Hey Annabeth you there?" I heard Piper say.

"Yeah it's me! What are you guys doing in here?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Nonetheless the school is locked. We can't get out!" Piper said.

"There's a key in the Principal's office too unlock the library!" Katie told Piper.

"Katie? What are you doing in there?" Piper questioned.

"She's with me!" Travis screamed. Katie glared at him.

"Aww! Tratie!" I heard an Aphrodite girl squeal.

"Silena?" I asked.

"Tratie!?" Katie screamed angrily.

"Well talk our stories later. Where is the key Katie?" Piper asked.

"It's in the first cabinet to your right!" she said.

"Beckendorf go get the key! First cabinet to your right. Go with Silena" Piper ordered.

"Hold on you we'll get you guys out" Jason said from the other side.

Finally after 5 minutes we got out. We grabbed a few flashlights from the principal's office. We went into the only classroom that was unlocked.

"So you all obviously have to explain." Silena said. "First of all my favorite, Percabeth then Tratie okay?"

"Can you please stop using those names." Katie said in a tiring voice. I guess that's how you feel when Travis always ends up with you somehow. Aww that seems adorable! Wait no Annabeth snap out of it!

We heard bloody-screaming from outside the classroom.

"What the Hades?" Leo said. We all ran outside the classroom.

_BOOM!_

A bunch of people all crashed into us and we all fell. WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS! CHAOS!

"What the fuck?" Percy exclaimed.

"Language!" I said.

"Who in the world?" Katie asked.

We looked around now there was 16 of us. Me, Percy, Katie, Travis, Piper, Leo, Jason, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Hazel, Connor, and Frank. Coincidence: it was the whole demigod crew from Goode High School.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked.

"What are you doing here?" Leo repeated. Thalia glared at him.

"We asked first" Hazel said as we all got up.

"Touché" I said.

"Let's all go inside I guess" I said. We all walked inside the classroom. Thalia closed the door without locking it. Hopefully.

We all turned on the flashlights to make light and started our stories. Once Katie, Travis, Me, and Percy had finished Piper started out their story.

_Piper wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of some dreams she been having. Even if it was during a test, she didn't care. She started bubbling in random answers. Ten minutes till class ends. One more period. Just one more._

_"Hey Piper" Jason whispered from the seat next to her. "You okay?" _

_She nodded. She liked when Jason took interest in her. It made her feel special._

_"Ms. McLean! Mr. Grace! Why are you talking! Detention after school both of you!" he screamed. Detention? What!_

_"But Mr.."_

_"No buts! Detention!" he said and went back to grading papers._

_Jason looked at Piper mouthing sorry. She mouthed 'It's Okay'._

_Once school was over Piper and Jason walked over to the detention room. Leo, and Silena were sitting inside the room._

_"Hey guys how did you get in here?" Jason asked. Leo looked up from playing with his pencil, while Silena was re-applying her make-up._

_"Teacher thought I was cheating... I was being helped" Leo said. _

_"Leo that is cheating..." Piper said. "What about you Silena?"_

_Silena looked up and put her make-up into her purse._

_"I was applying make-up in class" Silena said smiling with her really bright smile. _

_The lights flickered._

_"Looks like a storm is coming" Piper said._

_"Wow how did everyone get in here?" Beckendorf asked going in._

_"Charles!" Silena exclaimed getting up and hugging him. _

_"How did you get a detention?" Leo asked._

_"I talked back to a teacher" he said sitting down in one of the desks. Silena sat in his lap. _

_The lights flickered once more._

_"I don't think the teacher is coming let's get out of the school" Leo said. We all nodded and walked towards the door. Jason tried to open them but they were locked. We tried every exit._

_"Great what do we do now?" Leo asked._

_"Okay there's something fishy going on..." Piper said._

_The lights shut down. _

_"Oh my Gods!" Silena screamed and hugged Beckendorf. _

_"It's all good, hey does anyone know someone else who stayed after school?" Beckendorf asked._

_"Annabeth" Piper said at the same time Jason said "Percy"._

_"Aww Percabeth? What for?" Silena asked._

_"A project on my mom, I think there at the library" Piper said._

_"What are we waiting for let's go." Leo said. They all got up and walked towards the library. The hall was creepy and dark. Just like in those horror movies._

_"Are you sure she was this way?" Silena asked as we walked towards the library._

_"I'm sure she was over here!" Piper exclaimed and tried to open the library doors._

_"Who's there?" someone said from the other side._

_"Percy?" Jason asked._

_"Hey dude what are you doing in there?" Leo asked._

_"Shut up Leo! Hey Annabeth you there?" Piper questioned._

_"Yeah it's me! What are you guys doing in here?" Annabeth asked._

_"It's a long story. Nonetheless the school is locked. We can't get out!" Piper screamed._

_"There's a key in the Principal's office too unlock the library!" it was Katie's voice._

_"Katie? What are you doing in there?" Piper asked._

_"She's with me!" Travis exclaimed._

_"Aww! Tratie!" Silena exclaimed. Piper wanted to squeal too, but this was a serious situation. _

_"Silena?" Annabeth asked._

_"Tratie!?" Katie screamed questioned. _

_"Well talk our stories later. Where is the key Katie?" Piper said._

_"It's in the first cabinet to your right!" she said._

_"Beckendorf go get the key! First cabinet to your right. Go with Silena" Piper ordered._

_"Hold on you we'll get you guys out" Jason said. _

They finished their story. Now it was Thalia's group's turn.

"You're turn" Annabeth said.

Thalia started with the story.

_Thalia and Hazel looked around for Juniper. They were going to inform her about the party they were having soon. It was going to be pretty much an 'All Demigod Party'. It was after school there was going to be a storm soon, so they wanted to leave as soon as possible. _

_"Maybe she's is detention?" Hazel asked._

_"No way, but maybe someone has seen her, let's go" Thalia said. _

_They walked towards the detention room when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned. Nothing. The light's flickered. It seemed like the scene of a horror movie right when the..._

_"RAAAR!" Frank and Nico jumped in front of them. Hazel almost fainted. Thalia wanted to die of laughter. She chuckled when Hazel then looked at Frank with a grudge face._

_"FRANK! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! NICO DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I'LL SELL YOUR UNDIES!" she screamed. Thalia was soon rolling on the floor laughing._

_The light's flickered once again. _

_"We're looking for Juniper have you seen her?" Hazel asked. Thalia stood up._

_"I think she was with Grover cleaning up a classroom..." Nico said._

_"Where?" Thalia asked._

_"Biology" he said. They all walked towards Biology._

_"Hey Juni!" Hazel exclaimed. Grover and Juniper turned. _

_"Oh hey guys-" Juniper was cut when the lights went off._

_"Oh my Gods!" Hazel exclaimed. _

_"Um..." Grover said. We heard something moving near a storage closet. _

_"Something's in the closet..." Frank whispered. _

_We walked closer. And closer._

_"Who opens it?" asked Thalia. _

_Suddenly the door burst open it was... Connor?_

_"Connor?" they all questioned. _

_"Oh hey guys..." he said closing the door. "I was... putting up supplies for my next prank"_

_Thalia was about to say something when they heard footsteps. _

_"Who's there?" Hazel said turning to where the footsteps came from. No answer._

_They all got closer. They saw a shadow... but not an ordinary one. It was a red bloody shadow._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and started running down the hall. Suddenly bumping into a group of people. _

_"What the fuck?" someone exclaimed._

_"Language!" Annabeth's voice. _

_"Who in the world?" Katie said._

_They looked around now there was 16 of us. Me, Percy, Katie, Travis, Piper, Leo, Jason, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Hazel, Connor, and Frank. Coincidence: it was the whole demigod crew from Goode High School._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked._

_"What are you doing here?" Leo repeated the question._

_"We asked first" Hazel said as they stood up._

_"Touché" Annabeth said. "Let's all go inside I guess"_

_They all went into the classroom, closed the door, and started the stories._

"Okay so basically were all locked in the school?" Leo asked.

"Of course we are!" Piper exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked.

Silena smiled evilly. Thunder roared the skies.

"Truth or Dare anyone?" she asked. I was a little scared. I still remember the last truth or dare game we had...

"I guess" Thalia said. "Anyone oppose?"

No one raised their hands.

"Then let's get going." Silena said smiling. "Rules, if you don't answer a truth truthfully or do a dare you remove TWO articles or clothes. Accessories, socks, shoes, don't count. You also have to swear to the River or Styx"

We all sweared and got ready to play. Little did I know what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it. Yes Percabeth will get better I promise! Percy will become softer in a few more chapters! It's just hope I keep my drama going. And hello the fanfiction is basically how their high school rivalry turns into love. There's also Jiper, Thalico, Fazel, Jrover, and Tratie! WOOP! WOOP! I think you'll see more Jiper Thalico and Tratie though. Well see you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Woohoo! The chapter you all been waiting for. Truth or Dare time! And yes there will be cute truth's and funny dare's. Let's get started!**

**Melissa: She is too lame to own the wonderful mind of Rick Riordan.**

**Me: How nice are you?**

**Melissa: Right? I'm the best :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Truth or Dare**

**Percy's POV**

"Wait... What if the thunder isn't from the lie but because of the storm?" Hazel asked. She had a good point.

"You can compare the two thunders, one sounds scary and you see lighting before then the sound..." Annabeth said smartly. As usual.

"Let's just begin" Silena said excitedly. "I go first cause I recommended the game"

She scanned the horizon for her first victim. Her eyes landed on... Katie. I feel so sorry for her.

"Katie... truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." she said. Silena had a flash of disappointment in her face. Then she smiled.

"I dare you to sit of Travis lap for the rest of the game" she said. Katie's jaw dropped. Travis smirked. I bet he was going to enjoy this.

Katie looked down at her a tire, then walked over to Travis and sat on his lap. Travis looked amused as he kept trying to contain his laughter from Katie's tomato face from anger. She looked around.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said.

"Do you like Jason?" Katie asked trying to keep her amused face.

Piper blushed furiously even if there was only flashlights in the room.

She removed her jean jacket, and blouse then covered herself with it before any off us could drool. That meant Piper did have a crush on Jason. She looked at Katie furiously.

"Travis truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to repeat every romantic dare that happens, with Katie" she said smiling.

"Fine... Connor truth or dare" he asked his brother.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to let Silena give you a makeover" We all burst out laughing and Silena squealed. She sat next to Connor and started applying make-up.

"Annabeth, truth or dare" Connor said while Silena worked on his make-up.

"Truth" she said.

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Oh no.

Annabeth's eyes glanced at me then back at Connor. Everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer. She took off her sweater and shirt. She quickly covered herself after taking it off. WOW! She looked like a Mega D Cup or something.

Thalia glance at her suspiciously. Hopefully she doesn't take the clue.

"Leo, truth or dare" Annabeth said.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you too ask Drew Tanaka out in front of the whole school tomorrow" We all started rolling on the floor laughing. Oh this was going to be good. Leo growled.

"Thalia truth or dare" he said.

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you too make-out Nico for about 30 seconds" he said. We all smirked but Nico and Thalia. She tried to make a decision in between removing clothes or kissing Nico. She stood up and kissed Nico for 30 seconds. She pulled away and awkwardly sat back down.

"Aww! And i'm done" Silena squealed sitting down. Connor looked like a clown. Thalia glanced around. I suddenly remembered Travis dare.

"Travis..." I said. Katie looked mega scared once I mentioned his name and we all turned to them. Travis smirked once he found out what was about to happen. He turned to Katie and gave her a long kiss. She popped her eyes open in the middle of the kiss. That only meant one thing: tongue kiss. They took about three minutes making-out, I thought it was 30 seconds.

"Guys I don't mean to interrupt but let's continue the game..." Hazel said smiling. Katie and Travis finally seemed to realize that we were here. They pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Okay... Annabeth, truth or dare" Thalia said.

"Truth" Annabeth said.

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Thalia asked. Oh no.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide. She took off the shorts she was wearing... dang... she has good legs. Then she unclasped her bra but without taking the shirt of her front. Poor Annabeth being tortured.

She had a red face from either embarrassment or rage. Obviously both.

"Jason truth or dare" she said.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing thing Thalia has in her room..." she said.

"Hmm... Sponge Bob socks" he said. We all bust out laughing except Thalia whom was glaring at Jason.

"Hmm..." Thalia whispered something into his ear. His eyes grew wide.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" he said.

"Me again?" she questioned. She looked at Silena.

"Rules don't deny that..." Silena said with a shrug.

"Okay fine dare" she said.

"I dare you to answer the question who did you kiss last?" Jason said.

"You can't do that!" Annabeth replied.

"He can..." Silena said.

"But that's counted as truth!"

"Why won't you just tell us!" Thalia screamed.

"Because that person was Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Oh no.

"You kissed Percy!?" they all screamed in shock.

Annabeth looked down. They looked at me for an explanation.

"When did this happen?" Piper asked. Everyone was looking for answers.

"Well... that day of the cafeteria... Percy kind of found me... and then we kissed. But it meant nothing! I promise it didn't we both even said it we just got caught up in the moment!" she said quickly.

They looked at me.

"It was just a kiss! Well more like a make-out session..." I said. Their jaws dropped.

"How could you not tell us!" they all screamed.

"We thought it was for the best..." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth were you're best friends!" Juniper screamed.

"Well-" There was footsteps and whisper's in the hallway.

"What's that?" Hazel said.

Piper and Annabeth put on their clothes back on and we all walked outside.

"Who's there?" Katie said.

We saw shadows. We all looked terrified. Then...

"What in the world?" Nico said.

Anthony, Daniel, Sidney, and Abigal where standing there shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Abigal asked.

"Well we got locked in what about you?" Katie asked.

"This blonde dude locked us in a closet he had some dogs next to him" Anthony said.

"I'm telling you they weren't dogs!" Abigal screamed.

"Yeah they seriously were huge! Black they looked like wolfs..." he said. We all eyed each other.

"How did this blonde guy look like?" Thalia asked.

"He had blue eyes, blonde hair and had a scar" Anthony said, Annabeth tensed at his description. It couldn't be... they took him to punish in Olympus. He can't be back. Thunder roared.

* * *

**Well i'm done... Uh... is _he _back? I don't know... we will just have to find out won't we? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Well here with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the last one! If you see any mistakes feel free to name them. It improves my writing and I will thank you big time! Thank you to all the reviewers you're the best! Please guys review my story if you think it's. Well let's get on with this... **

**Melissa: If someone asks I did the disclaimer.**

**Me: Did you say it...?**

**Melissa: Yes...**

**Me: Okay well good night! Or morning!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: _He_**

**Annabeth's POV**

It can't be possible. _He _can't be back. It just can't be possible. _He _was sent to Olympus because _he_ tried to sabotage the border for the school. How can _he _be back so fast? _He _must have escaped. This can't be happening.

"Did he say a name at all?" Piper asked.

"No he didn't address himself, but he said he was looking for... Annabeth" Abigal said facing me. What! _He's _looking for me? No _he _betrayed us all, whatever _he _wants _he's _not getting it.

"You said he had some big dogs?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, they were huge, about 6 or 7" Daniel said.

"Hellhounds" Beckendorf blurted out.

"Hell- what?" Anthony asked.

"We have to look for him... whatever he wants it can't be good" Grover added. "Remember last time..."

I was just standing there speechless, they must have noticed cause they just stood there looking at me.

"Annabeth... you alright?" Piper asked, with a concerned voice.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, but I think Grover's right, we should look for... him" I said choosing my words carefully.

"Where did he go?" Hazel questioned.

"Well he left a message, he told us to give you this" Abigal said giving me a small box.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he specifically said Annabeth" Daniel added. I noticed Sidney who was next to Abigal, she hadn't said a word. She looked shocked.

"Sid, you alright?" I asked. Everyone looked at Sidney. She looked up, her eyes looked as if she seen a ghost.

"Yeah?" she said in more of a question than an answer.

I looked at the package a small note fell off. I grabbed it and opened it, _'I will find you, ONLY open when your alone'_. I looked at the package then at the note. Should I?

"What does it say?" Juniper asked.

"Open when your alone" I said looking at the package.

"Well obviously you can't open it when your alone..." Katie added, with a worried voice.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I guess I must have been holding my breath because I finally exhaled.

"Where did you see him?" I asked them ignoring Thalia.

"He was near the exit, where the storage closet is" Anthony said.

"We have to go look for him, he may be planning something!" I said and ran towards the exit. Everyone followed me.

When we got there we found a note on the ground. _'You want to know where I am? I'm somewhere around the school. But be careful... I left some of my pets around'_.

"We have to split up" Percy said turning towards them. "Katie, Travis, Connor, you go towards the right exit, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank you go towards the back exit, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf towards the left exit Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I will go towards the front"

"What about them" I said facing Sidney, Anthony, Daniel, and Abigal who looked as confused as ever.

"You guys have to stay in the classroom, lock the door and don't get out for any reason" Percy said.

"But-"

"No he's right! It's too dangerous for mortals" I added. "Let's go"

We all went our separate ways. We walked through the empty hallways. Growling sound came from a dark corner.

"What was that?" Piper asked shaking, Jason put his arm around her. Somehow I felt jealousy, I wish someone put their arm around me. I dismissed the thought quickly.

"We have to be careful around..." I was cut off by a huge hellhound to jump at me. It happened so fast I barely had time to react. I kicked my way out of it's claws while Piper and Jason attacked it with some daggers. Percy helped me up. By now the hellhound should of been dust. The hellhound regenerated and got ready to attack.

"Run!" I screamed. We all ran towards the exit but it was locked. We ran towards a window and broke it off. We all ran towards the forest to loose the hellhound. More monsters joined in, I kept running jumping over rocks, and sticks. I soon had lost everyone, but I could hear the hellhound behind me. He was so close.

I felt as if my legs were killing me, I could barely move any longer. I saw a sign, Camp Half-Blood. It's the sign that I saw in my dream! Yes! I'm safe! I kept running. I was so close.

I suddenly tripped over a rock and my whole world went down. I blacked out. The last thought in my mind was death.

My vision was blurry. I could hear the sound of the forest. The insects sounded as if they were having an opera. I could see blue eyes, they looked like evil blue eyes.

"Oh Annie... you made a mistake when you choose them over me. Or should I say Percy? I know you still love him... well you won't love him for life" I heard a familiar voice say.

He had a small pouch full of coins in one hand.

I screamed bloody-murder as a distraction, and dropped my owl-bracelet, which had been a gift from my dad, before he got so involved in his work.

"Oh Annie no need for screaming this won't hurt" he said.

He held up some kind of napkin and headed it for me. He put something over my mouth. And I blacked out.

* * *

**Well I know this is a really short chapter! Who do you think is _he_? See you next time :D! Stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Im back! Uhh Time to find out what happens... yes I know SUSPENSE last chapter I left a cliffhanger xD. Okay I want to give credit to my lovely (Not at all) cousin, cuz she helped me a bit with this chapter. And as the kind person I am (She forced me to do this) I will give her some credit. Well let's see what happens! I can't wait to read this chapter I think i'm more excited than u guys.**

**Melissa: U know ur supposed to write?**

**Me: What? What about the author? Is she really that lazy!?**

**Melissa: Ur the author!**

**Me: Oh.. right well... Ur disclaimer!**

**Melissa: She doesn't own Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped I**

**Percy's POV**

I kept running. And running. And running. And... well you get the point. I just couldn't loose that hellhound! I finally reached what looked like a small river, I jumped over it and turned around. The hellhound was close behind. I used my powers to rise the forces of the water, and then grabbed the hellhound. I squashed it, and it disappeared into a mist of dust. I stopped for a few minutes to caught my breath. Then I remembered, where are Piper, Jason and Annabeth?

I walked around calling their names.

"Jason! Piper! Anna-"

I was caught out by a bloody-scream. Annabeth! I ran towards the scream as fast as a cheetah trying to catch it's prey.

"Annabeth!" I yelled heading towards the scream. "Anna-"

I crashed into two other figures. Ouch! My head. I fell on backwards.

"Ugh- Piper? Jason?" I asked. They were both in the ground probably because of the contact.

"Where's Annabeth!" Piper screamed. We all stood up quickly and ran towards where the scream was heard.

We looked around where the scream had came from, they're wasn't anything. Not even Annabeth.

"We have to find her" I said.

"Maybe she went back to the school?" Piper said, in more of a question form.

"Probably, we can't jump to conclusions yet..." Jason said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, as we all ran towards the school.

When we finally found the school, took us about 20 minutes, we went in through the window we broke. Oops.

We looked around for everyone. We saw Katie and Travis talking outside the classroom where we told the mortals to stay. There faces lightened up when they saw us.

"Guys there over here!" Katie told someone inside. All the demigods and mortals emerged.

"We thought something had happened to you guys!" Juniper said hugging Piper.

"Were in one piece alright" I joked.

"Uh... Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked. My face, including Jason's and Piper's, dropped.

"What she isn't here with you guys?" Jason asked concerned.

"No she isn't with you guys?" Grover asked.

"If she isn't with you or with us... where is she?" Hazel added.

"Then..." I turned around a ran towards the forest, one goal on my mind: Annabeth.

"Percy!" I heard them scream behind me.

I kept on running towards we had heard the scream. I finally got to the spot. I looked around for any clues. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Percy! Wait!" Piper screamed. They all came running, including the mortals.

"Something must've have happened to her. What if she-" I was interrupted by Thalia.

"We can't jump to conclusions yet!" she screamed. "Okay everyone look around for any clues"

We all looked carefully around the ground with our flashlights. I spotted something shiny.

"Hey guys!" I said grabbing an owl necklace. I immediately recognized it. Annabeth.

"Annabeth's owl necklace!" Piper screamed.

"Um... guys..." I heard Hazel say, in a terrifying voice.

"What?" Thalia asked.

Hazel showed us a small box that said, 'to Goode High School Demigods'.

"Demigods?" Sidney asked eying us.

"Long story" I muttered and grabbed the box. I ripped it open, there was a small note. I opened it, there was big black bold words that said: '**I'm back... Be careful, unless you want to run into some of my little friends. Oh and, little Annie is with me, as she should've been in the first place - L.C.**'. Anger rose to my face, I turned red and ripped the note.

"Luke..." Piper muttered. Luke, my arch enemy, the one that turned Annabeth against me.

"She's been kidnapped" I growled eying at her necklace. "We have to find her"

"But where would Luke be keeping her?" Juniper asked. Sidney's eyes flew open.

"What?" I asked facing her. Everyone turned to face her.

"I think I know where..." she muttered.

"How?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"He... Luke... I ran into him early in the day. I was in the deserted hallway no one the school uses, since they think it's haunted. I saw him going into some storage closet. It's an abandoned closet no janitor ever used, but the first one there was. When he opened the door, there was some stairs, like if it led to basement. When I ran into him I asked him what he was doing here, he said he came back from a trip he took with his dad. I didn't know he was like you guys..." she said.

"So your saying she may be in the school?" Thalia asked.

"Yes but I think you guys owe us an explanation" she said.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked joining in.

"What are you..." Abigal muttered. I looked at them, they nodded as an agreement.

"Were demigods... half-god, half-mortal. You see the Greek gods we study about? They are our parents. The monster's everything, they're real" I said in one breath. The just looked at me weirdly. Daniel burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked glaring at him.

"You guys are joking right?" Daniel asked.

"No..." I said serious.

"Hellhounds... that was what those big dogs were!" Abigal screamed.

"I still don't get how you guys were able to see them..." Leo said.

"They must be able to see through the mist" Hazel declared. Everyone started arguing.

"Okay enough talked! We have got to find Annabeth!" I yelled. They all nodded and we were on our way back to the school.

I only had one object on my mind: Save Annabeth from that Monster... Luke.

* * *

**Yes I know another short chapter! Sorry I just need a break from my evil cousins, they basically stayed all week. IM EXHAUSTED OKAY! Bye guys let me breath.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Back! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was taking a break, seriously I slept till like 12:40 O_O I was super tired. Oh My Gods I think something is wrong with my laptop... *1 day later* Sorry guys... my laptop started having this black lines on it I freaked out and turned it off, removed the battery, cleaned it, waited for about half an hour, and then turned it on again, I thought it was some kind of virus but it wasn't I guess it was overheating or something. Well sorry I didn't update yesterday! Or today xD Well let's get on with this.**

**Melissa: LightNightSky881 does not at all own Rick Riodan's work**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kidnapped II**

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened my eyes. Ugh my head hurts so much. I feel like it got hit by a car about a thousand times and then they stepped on it a billion times. Wait where am I? I looked around, it was dark. I tried to move, but I was tied to a chair. It felt as a mega-heavy metal chair. I can't remember anything! Ugh memory! Come on!

Small flashback's came back to my mind. Oh my Gods! I was kidnapped! I heard footsteps heading towards me, a small light turned on. My blurry vision started to clear up. Luke.

"Luke..." I growled.

"Well hello to you too Annie" he said smiling evilly.

I tried to struggle out of the rope but it was useless.

"Let me go! I won't join your side!" I growled furiously.

"Oh I know you won't join me" he said walking around me.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well i'm using you more as bait" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, once your little friends figure your here, they will come running to save you, little do they know this room is impossible to escape once it's locked, if your little friends come to save you, and they get somehow locked in here. That means they won't get out. And the school is free of protection" he said smirking at me.

That was actually a brilliant and disgusting plan.

"You won't succeed" I said angrily and glared at him once more.

"Oh Annie, save that glare for another time, you don't scare me" he said grabbing my chin and smiling. I struggled out of his hands furiously. He smiled and sat on a chair that was next to a door. He looked at his wristwatch.

"It seems it's almost time for your little friends to come running to save you" he said and smiled. He pressed some kind of control and my chair lifted into the air over a medium-sized creek of water. What in Tartarus?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well this will buy them some time, oh I almost forgot my little friends" he said and pressed another button. Millions of mechanical spiders came out of the wholes from the room. My eyes widened. I screamed so loud I wouldn't be impressed if China heard me. I closed my eyes bloody-screaming trying to stop my lungs. It was useless I was paralyzed. I was frozen in time screaming like a crazy woman.

I could feel their little legs crawl over my body. That only brought me even more terror. I heard the door open.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice similar to Thalia's scream. I managed to open my eyes but I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The whole demigod squad, plus a few mortals, were coming in. Luke was completely gone.

"Percy the water!" I heard Katie scream.

"I'm trying but it must be enchanted cause I can't control it!" he screamed. I tried to warn them about Luke but all that came out was 'AHH! LU-AHH! CARE-AHHH! FUL-AHHH!'. If they understood, they must have thought it was a joke because no one got the clue.

I was still screaming, I could now feel the spiders almost too my face.

"The spiders! Cut the rope!" Piper exclaimed. Cut the rope? I heard a swift sound and felt myself, well my chair, fall about meters down. I felt water up to me before the chair sank, bringing me into it. I couldn't breath, water started to fill and burn through my lungs. I heard a huge splash sound. I felt my self blacking out. Don't black out... don't do it! I tried to untie my grip from the chair but it was useless.

I saw a human figure swim towards me. Percy! He came towards me and untied the rope, grabbed me, then swam upwards. I finally felt the fresh air on me. I coughed up water once we got to land, or the room. I finally coughed up everything and cleared my lungs.

"Luke!" I screamed.

"Annabeth it's alright your okay now!" Piper said giving me a hug.

"No you don't understand! It was a trick!" I yelled, they looked at me like crazy. "He made you guys come in here! The room is enchanted once it's locked you can't come out!"

"What!?" Katie yelled and ran towards the door. She tried to pull it open but it was impossible. "It's locked!"

"Nico can you shadow-travel?" Percy asked.

"No something seems to be blocking my power, maybe the same force that blocked you from using the water?" he asked. I felt myself getting dizzy. I coughed up more water. Too much water...

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. The last thing I heard before everything went black was a scream, I think it said Annabeth?

I opened my eyes. Everyone seemed to be discussing. I stood up the chair I was laying on. My head suddenly felt cracked. I tried to say 'What's up?' instead it came out as 'OWWW!'.

"Annabeth you alright?" Percy said leaning into the chair?

"I think" I said grabbing my head. I was suddenly freezing.

"Did the temperature just come down to zero degrees?" Sidney asked hugging herself.

What made the cold worse was that I was soaking wet.

"It's-freezing..." I said trembling.

"Percy can you dry Annabeth she can get a cold" Piper asked.

"I tried but my power is still blocked. I could barely breath underwater" he said.

"It's-alright..." I said hugging myself.

"Okay it's way too cold in here, who knows how long we will have to stay" Grover said.

"It may be the whole night until someone finds us... we will have to try and stay warm" Percy said. "Does everyone have a jacket or sweater?"

They all nodded.

"What about you and Annabeth, your both soaking wet?" Jason added. Good point.

"Here I have an extra sweater, Annabeth take of your shirt and put this on" Katie said handing me a sweater.

"Thanks but what about Percy?" I asked.

"I have a hoodie!" Grover added and took off a hoodie from under his jacket, he gave it to Percy.

_10:30 PM according to Grover's watch_

After we changed we started to discuss an escape plan.

"What if we try and break the door?" Travis asked.

"The door is made of steel, dufus" Katie said in an irritated voice.

"We have no choice but to wait till morning, that's when everyone will come to school, meaning we can scream for help and see if they can unlock the door from the outside" I said.

"Annabeth's right that is the best plan" Thalia said.

"But for now everyone needs some rest" Percy added. Everyone got comfortable.

After a few minutes everyone was snoring. Piper and Jason were sleeping in each other's arms, including Katie and Travis, and Silena and Beckendorf. I couldn't help but notice they looked so cute together. I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I tried to close my eyes I thought a spider was going to come out of the water and attack me.

I sat up and put my head in between my knees.

"Can't sleep?" Percy asked as he sat next to me. I looked at his deep-ocean green eyes.

"No" I said and looked down.

"Don't worry the spiders are death" he said. It's like he read my mind.

"You promise?" I asked looking at him. He gave me a warm smile and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I promise. Now rest, you need it" he said. I rested my head in his chest and closed my eyes. I could feel his heart beat. It was a matter of seconds before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well i'm done! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys! See you next time! I don't know if ill upload tomorrow 40% chance I will. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I'm back! So this fanfiction/story is almost coming to an end. And i'm already thinking of future fanfictions, I will be starting to work on my Tratie fanfiction but i'm also going to start another one, should I start and Percabeth Mortal fanfiction? Or another Percabeth demigod fanfiction? I'm still thinking about it. I kind of want to start a 'Crime Percabeth' fanfiction but I don't know if I should make them demigods. Well anyways you guys don't want to hear this but could u please review ur ideas? Well let's go ahead and start.**

**Melissa: Even if she's starting another Percabeth fanfiction it doesn't mean she owns the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Gang is back**

**Percy's POV**

It was a bright sunny morning. No never mind. It was a dark cloudy morning. Wait again no! I don't know it's dark in this room! Whatever, it was a morning.

I woke up, I looked down in which Annabeth was laying on my chest. She opened her eyes.

"Morning" I said smiling at her. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Morning" she said.

Everyone started to wake up and gathered around in a circle.

"I'm hungry" Nico said.

"We got more important issues" Thalia added glaring at Nico.

"Grover what time is it?" asked Annabeth.

"It's 7:00 AM" he said looking at his wristwatch.

"Okay so what's the plan?" asked Jason.

"Scream for help?" Daniel added.

"Or we could just call someone" Thalia said.

"I go for the scream for help" Leo said.

"Even if we do call someone, who will we call?" Annabeth asked. Everyone started arguing.

"SHUSH! Everyone lets take a vote!" I screamed. "Let's start with Katie and work our way over"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Scream"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Call"

"Scream"

"Call"

"Call"

"Hunger"

Okay... that last one was Nico.

"Okay ten votes for call, nine votes for scream, and one vote for hunger" Annabeth said.

"Who will we call?" Katie asked.

"Someone who knows what we are" Thalia said in an obvious tone. That's it!

"My step-dad" I said. "Paul know's what we are!"

"Okay what are you waiting for call him!" Thalia screamed. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Paul, you have to help us! Were trapped in a room, in the deserted hallway, it's locked and there's no way for us to get out from the inside" I said in one breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come to the deserted hallway in the school" I said.

"Okay i'm heading that way"

We heard footsteps outside.

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah what ro-" the phone turned off.

"Ugh!" I said.

"Percy?" someone called from outside.

"Paul in here!" I screamed next to the door. The door tried to open.

"It's locked" he said.

"Check if there's any keys outside" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh! I see one!" the door started to unlock. It opened. Yes! Free at last!

"FREE!" Nico and Grover yelled as we all came out.

"Oh my Gods I thought I was going to die!" Silena exclaimed.

"What were you doing in there?" Paul asked.

"Luke" I mumbled.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked pointing to a small card in the floor. Piper grabbed it and read.

"If your reading this i'm guessing you got out. If you did you may think you've succeeded, think again" she read and looked at us.

"Luke" Annabeth growled. "This is all my fault"

"No of course it's not why are you blaming yourself!" Juniper said.

"I should've known those hellhounds were a distraction. I wasn't thinking. Oh my gods how could I've let it happen" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No Annabeth it's all Luke's fault you can't blame yourself" I added.

"But maybe if I would've just stoppe-"

"Annabeth! Stop blaming yourself! Luke is a JERK and it's all HIS fault!" Piper screamed.

Annabeth stood quiet.

"We have to figure a way to find out what Luke is planning" Jason said.

"I suggest you get to class first, and then worry about that later" Paul interrupted.

"Well I guess he's right..." Thalia said disappointed.

"Everyone we have to meet at lunch, we need a table..." I said.

"Okay well will figure that once it's lunch time let's go to class" Annabeth said.

"Well we need some clothes, I guess will have to go home for a quick change" I said.

"But some of our houses are too far" Sidney added. Good point.

"Well my house is pretty close every girl who doesn't have somewhere quick to go just come over" Silena said.

"My house is pretty close too" Anthony said.

"Okay well everyone just get ready and let's get to class" I said. Everyone was out of sight in a quick second. Here we go, Luke better watch out the gang is back.

* * *

**WOOOP! WOOP! The Gang is back! I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer! Promise! Can't wait to see what happens! We have about two chapters left! It may take me a while since School tomorrow! UGH! So thank you everyone for reading this fanfiction and your loving reviews! Bye everyone! Review Please! See you next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm back! For those of you who don't know I made a new fanfiction. Yes about Percabeth. Make sure to read it it's called Spy Troubles I promise its good! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. And this fanfiction is almost coming to an end. So yeah. Someone suggested that I made a fanfiction in which Percy has a sister, but there is still Percabeth. I honestly think that sounds like a good story. I may do that, but first I need to get an idea for the plot. So i'm still thinking about it, just waiting till one of my idea's pop. I hate when it happens in class cuss I get SOOO HYPER and excited for writing a new story. Yep that's what I got with Spy troubles and this fanfiction. So enjoy!**

**Melissa: I got fired for Spy Troubles -.-**

**Me: Sorry that's the reason why, you talk too much**

**Melissa: Fine! She does not own Percy Jackson! HAPPY!?**

**Me: Not really. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Makeover**

**Annabeth's POV**

Can you believe my luck? I was one of the people who's house was too far, well Thalia's, to get a pair of clothes. So it was either wear these dirty clothes, or go into Silena's closet. How about choice number one?

I got to Silena's house with Thalia, Piper, and Sidney. We all didn't have anything to wear. Silena was not going to let the chance to dress us go. She lead us to her closet, there was many shiny, sparkly, uncovering outfits. But they still had some part of Silena's personality. Silena took about 10 minutes to choose something for us.

I was looking around her drawers to see if she had anything 'simple' but she apparently didn't. Once I opened one of her drawers I regretted it.

"Silena... why do you have tongs?" I asked in a horror-struck voice. The noise in the closet stopped she came out with a smile.

"Oh there just for special occasions." she smiled and went back into the closet. Special... Okay never mind.

I kept looking around until Silena finally brought out three outfits. One was a white strap dress with a jean jacket on top of it, another was some jean short-shorts with a black top, and finally the last one was a jean skirt, with a pink lacy top.

"Wow... Silena when did you think school turned into a party?" Thalia asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. Silena glared at Thalia and then smiled and gave her the second outfit. She handed Piper the third and... oh no... I got the first. I have to admit it was pretty but too dressy for school. Not dressy like formal, but like party-theme dressy. I guess it's Silena's style.

"Okay you guys can go change." Silena said. Thalia and Piper walked out to the restroom.

"Hey Silena can I take a quick shower so I won't catch a cold from yesterday?" I asked.

"Sure" she smiled. I was about to walk out when she stopped me. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said. Hmm... No.

"No..." I said suspiciously. "Oh a towel!"

"That to... but something else." she said handing me a towel.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well don't you need underwear?" she asked. Oh that's where this was going to.

"I don't think i'm your size..." I said trying to avoid the next-to-come topic.

"Please remember when you let me borrow your dress and it fit perfectly?" she said heading over to one of her drawers.

"Well yeah..." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Oh! And you also need a bra what size are you?" she asked. I blushed mega-red, i'm sure I looked like a tomato. "Aww Annabeth don't blush! We're both girls!"

After we ended with the rest of the conversation she gave me some black underclothes that were actually my size. I took a quick shower and put the outfit Silena gave me on. I walked out looking for my shoes, which were some combat-boots.

"Silena where are my shoes?" I asked.

"I took them to be washed." she smiled looking down at her make-up box. What!?

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked putting my hands in my hips. Thalia and Piper entered the room with some breakfast.

"Wow... Annabeth since when did you become a princess?" Thalia asked eyeing my outfit.

"Aww you look so pretty!" Piper squealed. She's obviously on Aphrodite mode.

"Thanks?" I said with a questioning look.

"Oh talking about that! Annabeth come here I need to do your make-up!" Silena squealed.

"What!?" I screamed. We didn't agree on that!

"Oh come on I let you have the underwear I never used!" She said. I blushed.

"But I didn't agree on that!" I screamed.

"Well you owe me one..." she said. Ugh. My worst day ever.

"Fine but please don't make me look like a clown." I said and sat down in the chair.

"Of course not!" she squealed and got to work. After letting her do anything with my face and hair she finally finished. Oh my Gods i'm too scared to look... She grabbed a mirror. I closed my eyes waiting to be horror-struck.

"Open your eyes." she squealed. I opened them. There was a Goddess standing in front of me. Wow who is that!

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's you silly!" she said. What!? I looked at 'myself'. I had gold-colored eye blush, black kind of sparkly eye-liner, mascara, and pink-red lipstick. My hair was up in a half-ponytail which made it look like a fountain with curls falling behind it. It had five flowers in a crown looking way from the behind. Oh my Gods. I looked like I was on my wedding day.

"Silena..." I said.

"I know it's beautiful!" she squealed. I turned to her with a serious face, her smile changed into a frown. "What? You don't like it?"

"I do... it's just a bit to formal..." I said.

"Please! There's no time to not be formal! Even at school!" she said.

"I don't mean to interrupt- WOW" Piper entered and stood shocked.

"Whats going- WOW!" Thalia had the same reaction.

"Who are you marrying?" she said.

"Very funny..." I said glaring at Thalia.

"Well school is starting in ten minutes." Piper said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep we better go now unless you want to be late." Thalia said. Silena grabbed some white sandals from her closet and handed them to me. I grabbed them, they were white and simple but pretty: my style.

"Keep them" she smiled. I smiled and thanked her once more. "No thank you for letting me give you a complete make-over."

We all headed to school. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Hey guys! LOL I know this chapter was like complete out of the story, but I was going to make this part of another chapter were it basically makes sense, except this chapter took alot of words so I decided to keep it like that. And yup Annabeth looks like a Goddes aww :-). Sorry to keep you waiting! Well bye guys! Oh yeah and read my fanfiction: Spy Trouble. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Im back! Woop! Woop! If your wondering why i'm uploading every two days, that's because i'm also working on my other fanfiction Spy Troubles. Make sure to read it! It's the next big thing on my account! And yes I thought about it, I will be starting another Fan fiction after this one ends about Percy and Annabeth but this time Percy has a sister! YAY! So i'm still waiting for the idea to 'POP' in my head, and see if I get a good plot. So once this one finishes I will be starting the next one ;-) Enjoy! Can't wait to see Percy's reaction!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The End I**

**Percy's POV**

Once everyone was changed we headed back to the school. I couldn't stop thinking about Luke. How in the world could he had come back? I kept my mind of ideas that is, until I saw Annabeth.

I went into the school building and towards my locker. Grover and Jason caught up to me.

"Hey, so have you come up with a plan for the Luke thing?" Jason whispered.

"Nope can't think straight." I admitted facing my locker.

"Well do you thing Annabeth has..." Grover spoke, then suddenly stopped. His jaw, along with Jason's, hit the floor.

"What?" I asked.

Grover pointed at something towards the door speechless. I turned around only to see... Annabeth? No, Yes, it was Annabeth completely transformed into a goddess. No even prettier than Aphrodite herself. She was wearing a white strap dress, with a jean jacket and simple shoes. Her make-up was totally perfected, and her hair was in a mid half ponytail which looked like a fountain of blonde curls.

I looked at her speechless. Other mortal guys were completely drooling over her. She was talking with Thalia, Silena and Piper. That's when she turned to me and smiled approaching. What do I do?

"Hey Seaweed Brain." she said smiling as she got next to me. Jason and Grover still had their mouths open.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked clueless. She moved her hand back and forth in front of my face and said Percy? I came back.

"Oh sorry..." I said shaking my head.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted..." she said looking at me confusedly. Silena squealed behind her, oh no.

"OH MY GODS! Seriously Annabeth? He's obviously distracted about you!" Silena squealed. Piper and Thalia smiled amused.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked her. She laughed.

"Seriously? Oh my gods! You guys haven't been together in forever! It's time for you two to come together!" Silena said and pushed Annabeth towards me. She was just millimeters away from my face. We locked eyes.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Katie said joining in with the Stolls, Juniper, Leo, Hazel &amp; Frank, Nico, and Beckendorf. I took Katie's advice and our lips met. Her lips were still soft and sweet. I wish I could have stayed like this forever. But that's when all Hades tore apart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard bloody-screams from outside. Annabeth and I pulled away from each other and looked towards the door. Everyone had their eyes on the door where tons of people were running inside screaming their heads off.

"MONSTER!" some yelled going in. We immediately got to action. We all ran outside with weapons towards the monsters. There were about ten hellhounds running towards the school.

"Seriously?" Thalia said.

"How come the mortals could see them?" Hazel asked.

"Luke must have found a way to retract the mist." Annabeth said. We ran forward to attack the monster but it was useless they kept returning in high numbers. We heard more screaming and saw about twenty more hellhounds running towards us chasing Nico and Thalia.

"Oh my gods..." Annabeth murmured.

"How?" Silena said voice-less.

"RUN!" Thalia screamed as she ran towards us. We all ran towards the forest. How in the world could Luke have gotten that many hellhounds? I ran as fast as I could but I could hear them behind me.

I was getting tired, I felt as if my feet were about to explode, but I kept running. I looked around me, everyone was gone. Hopefully Annabeth is alright, a thought came to my mind. Then I thought about Annabeth, what were we now? A couple? I smiled at the thought then got back to running.

I saw a sign, it said Camp Half-Blood. It's the sign from my dream! I can make it, I thought. I know I can. I was a few feet from the camp until something tackled me down. The hell hound was about to attack me when I heard a scream. It was a scream of bravery. It was... Clarisse? She had gone missing along with many other demigods last year... how? All thoughts dissapeared when I blacked out.

I woke up in a small camp looking like bed. I sat up and touched my head. OWW!

"You're awake." I heard a voice say. I turned to see the one and only Clarisse.

"Yeah... What happened? Where am I? Where were you for the last year? Where is everyone?" I said quickly. Millions of questions popped into my head.

"You got knocked out, You're at Camp Half-Blood, I was here, I don't know the definition of everyone." she said answering all of my questions.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Stolls, Katie, Leo, Piper, Jason, Silena, and Beckendorf." I said trying to catch my breath.

"You were alone when we found you." she said.

"We?" I asked.

"Chris and I heard some noise, so we went outside and you were being attacked by a hell hound so I killed him." she said as if no big deal. I stood up.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. The gods sent it to be build for us." she said. "Most of us from Goode, came over, and some other demigods from different places."

"I need to find Annabeth and the others." I said, she eyed me suspiciously and nodded.

"Take some ambrosia." she said as she gave me a small cube of something that smelled sweet.

"Ambrosia?" I asked.

"Food of the gods, it heals you, but don't eat too much, it can burn your intestines." she said.

"That sounds nice..." I said as I put the cube on my mouth. It was taken back to my mom's kitchen while she was making her famous blue cookies. My favorite. I finally felt stronger.

"I have to find them." I said as I walked towards the door.

"You sure about that?" she said. "There's about 20 hell hounds out there, they could easily tear you to pieces."

I stopped and faced her. "I'm going to find them." I said clearly. "They could be in trouble."

"Okay then..." she said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Percy!" I heard someone calling from a distance when I got out. It sounded like Grover. I ran towards the sound and saw everyone walking around yelling my name.

"Guys!" I screamed through the entrance. They faced me and ran towards.

"Percy!" Annabeth was the first one to scream. She ran towards me and tackled me with a kiss. Once we pulled away we hugged.

"Okay guys come on in this is camp half-blood." I said as I introduced them inside the camp. Once we were all settled in there was one question everyone knew, and no one mentioned. What about Luke?

* * *

**WOOHOO THE END PART ONE! This is getting good! Can't wait to see what happens next! See you tomorrow or Saturday!**


	22. Chapter 21

**UHHH! THE END IS HERE! WOOP WOOP! I wonder what's going to happen. I'm so excited! I'm disappointed to say the the idea for my next fanfiction hasn't 'POPPED' yet :'( I'll try to see if it 'POPS' today. And some people mentioned on the reviews that I played Toontown. Yes, I did. It was my childhood game before it ended. I loved it, it was the ONLY thing that kept me up when we moved here. I literally cried in the announcement where it was going to end. That's why I brought Melissa back, kind of like my legacy so she does my disclaimers in this story. Melissa was my first toon, I named her after my favorite cousin who I left in Mexico. But well enough about my messed-up life! LET'S DO THIS :D!**

**BTW! I'm proud to announce that... drumroll please... the idea 'POPPED'. YAY! So I will be starting the fanfiction where Percy has a sister, I may... make him have 2 sisters... But Okay so yeah! WOOP! WOOP! And they will be mortals... so no demigods :'(. I just don't know how to fit it in the plot. Sorry. Unless you want Sally to have a Gabe's daughter... NO O_O -_- O_O.**

**Melissa: THE END IS HERE. THE DAY I GET FIRED. AND LIGHTNIGHTSKY881 DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The End II**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy showed us around the camp. He told us that Clarisse, Chris and other demigods had been here for about a year. That the camp had been specially constructed for demigods. There were cabins that were separated by whom your God parent was.

We walked around camp but everyone had the same question stuck in their head: What about Luke? Where was Luke, he was obviously planning something evil. But where was Luke? Then it hit me Goode High School!

"Oh my Gods." I thought. I didn't realized I had said it out loud until everyone was looking at me.

"What?" Percy asked me, in a concerned voice.

"I think I know why Luke wanted to get control of the school..." I said loosing my voice.

"Annabeth are you alright? You turned pale..." Katie asked.

"What if he wanted to take control of the mortals..." I said no longer having a voice.

"And make them his slaves... And that would only be a start, before he takes control of the whole city..." Percy finished for me. They all gasped.

"We have to get back to the school and save everyone, including our friends," I said.

"Do you guys need help?" Clarisse smiled.

"Yep." I said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick Luke's sorry but." Thalia grinned.

"First we need weapons." Clarisse led us to the Hephaestus cabin to get some weapons. We all got useful weapons and headed for the school.

"Which way?" Piper asked me.

"Lets to straight, that would most likely lead us to the school, careful, there might be hell hounds around." I said and we started walking. Everyone looked around their surroundings.

After about 10 minutes the school came into view.

"Okay we need a plan." I said turning towards everyone. "We need to separate into three groups and including a distraction. Who volunteers? We also need lookouts."

"Ill do lookout" Nico was the first to volunteer.

"Me and Chris can join Nico." Clarisse added.

"Okay how about distractions?" we all turned towards the Stolls. They grinned widely.

"Okay Katie you stay with them..." I suddenly said. "Everyo-"

"WHAT!?" Katie screamed.

"You heard her Katie-Kat your staying with us." Travis said in a flirty tone and putting his arm around her.

"I want to go with you guys." Katie ignored him.

"We can't be a lot, please Katie I need you as a distraction." I said. She nodded annoyed.

"Juniper and I will stay as lookouts too fight the monsters," Grover volunteered.

"Silena and I will too." Beckendorf added.

"Okay thanks." I smiled.

"In that case everyone else enters." Percy took over. Everyone got the plan and the Stolls, along with Katie started their distraction. As the monsters in the front door followed them Katie signaled that the coast was clear.

Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, and I headed for the door. We went in but the hallways were empty. The classrooms, were completely empty too. It was a deserted school.

We all walked huddled up together. We heard growling, out of nowhere three monsters jumped towards us from behind. Piper, Leo and Jason started to fight them.

"Go! We got them!" Jason yelled over the noise.

Thalia, Percy, and I headed for the principal's office. Where Luke probably was. We went in, but it was empty.

"I don't get it." I said as I walked further into the room.

The door close and we all turned to see Luke, and three hell hounds next to him growling at us.

"Luke." Percy and I growled at the same time.

"Well if it isn't my three favorite cousins," he said with that evil smile of his. "Nice to see you too."

"Luke what are you planning?" I asked.

"Well take over the mortals, and then soon New York, many other demigods have joined, you can't stop me." he said.

"Yes we can. Who are these demigods?" Percy asked.

"Demigods who have been ignored, abandoned, left, no choices in the world." he said. "But that's soon about to change, I just need you out of my way. And Annabeth... you can still join me." he smiled.

"I would never." I growled furiously.

"Okay, I give you one more chance. If you don't get out, the hell hounds will kill you." he said. "Three... Two..."

We stood there glaring at him. He smiled. "Three".

The hellhounds ran towards us but we deflected them with our weapons. Think Annabeth. Think. There must be some way. A thought came into my mind. The button! Of course, if I could just turn it up to mega. The monsters would disintegrate.

"Percy... Thalia..." I said through the fighting. "The button. Turn... to.. Mega..."

"On it..." Percy said as he turned one to dust. He ran towards the button. As soon a quick flash once he was about to press it. A knife was suddenly at my throat.

"STOP!" Luke ordered. Everything stopped and turned to him. "If you press it. She dies." he said.

Percy looked at me with caring eyes. "Let her go."

"Both of you... take ten steps back..." he said. Percy stood there.

'Press it' I mouthed, 'Don't worry about me'.

"Let her go Luke!" Thalia growled probably trying to decide if she should attack him.

"I said take ten steps back." he said.

Percy and Thalia did what he said. He walked towards the button with the blade on my throat.

'On the count of three you attack. Trust me." I mouthed. They understood. 'One... Two...'

"Three!" I said aloud as they ran forward ready to attack and I surged out of his grip. It all happened so fast. As the hell hounds tried to attack Thalia and Percy threw Luke to the ground and I pressed the button to mega. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and the hell hounds disintegrated.

"You lost." Percy said as he held the knife on Luke's throat. Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Luke! How did you escape!" Hermes said stepping out of the light. Percy stood up with the knife still glaring at Luke. Luke got up and faced his father, he was about to say something when Hermes interrupted. "You know what! Don't even answer! You will be punished!" he said as Luke and him dissapeared.

We stood their shocked. Really? Couldn't have Hermes appeared... I don't know two days ago? We all looked at each other and burst into laughter. I ran forward to hug Thalia and then hugged Percy. I pulled away and we locked eyes. We kissed and after five seconds pulled away.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I said smiling.

"I love you, Wise Girl." he smiled.

"Okay so... once your done with your PDA meet everyone outside." Thalia smirked as she exited.

We looked at each other once more and kissed. I missed his lips from so long.

"Promise you won't ever bet on me?" I asked.

"Promise on the River of Styx." he said as he hugged me.

This was my first happy year in months.

**THE END... Or is it? Yeah Never Mind it is the end.**

* * *

**I'm done! Such a happy ending :'). Tears of joy! Well see you guys in my other fanfictions. Don't forget to read my Spy Troubles fanfiction and my Tratie fanfiction, A Simple Prank changes everything. I'm also starting the new one soon! Bye! Hope you guys enjoyed! I will make a note tomorrow or today in the afternoon in this fanfiction make sure to read it if you want to find out more about my upcoming fanfiction!**


	23. Author's End Note: Sneak Peak

**Hey guys! I'm proud to announce that i'm already working on the story I promised! The one where Percy has a sister. Yep. I came up with a good plot, and in between, Percy has a sister that is two years younger than him. They're mortals so no demigods! I also wanted to thank some on my viewers, who are:**

**Kittyaceres: Thanks for your support, you were with me with two stories and currently with Spy Troubles. Thanks for the reviews they really supported me to keep writing!**

**henrie locker: You were with me from story number one, one of my first reviewers for High School Demigod Life. Thanks your the best!**

**Kaylamontes1313: Your another one of the viewers who supported me, thanks your reviews really cheered me up!**

**Hoalover: My first reviewer thanks! Love you, your the first. One of the people who encouraged me so much!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Your reviews really cheered me up when I felt stressed thanks! **

**Thank you for everyone else too! And one special reviewer who actually encouraged the idea of my next fanfiction.**

**hi my name is chapter 19 . Mar 18**

I think you should do another percabeth fanfiction about Percy and annabeth and Percy has a little sister and they ARE demigods so she would have to be his step sister

**I give you credit for my next story since your the one who gave me the idea thanks! I didn't make them demigods because the plot was actually too difficult to make them demigods so sorry!**

**Thanks everyone who was with me and supported me! You guys really cheered me up! I love reading the reviews if you want to give some of your opinions good or bad feel free! Don't worry I won't judge! Love you guys thanks! Make sure to read my upcoming fanfictions: Spy Troubles, A Simple Prank Changes Everything, and Opposite's Attract which is the new one!**

* * *

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Somewhere during the week.**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich &amp; the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

* * *

**That's basically the start and i'm about to give you guys a sneak peak for Opposites Attract! Yay :D**

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

I kept walking furiously towards the school. I went in and closed the umbrella. I shook it off outside and headed for my locker. I put the umbrella inside and grabbed my history textbook. I then angrily shut my locker.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood..." Rachel said as she walked up next to me along with Juniper. "What's up with you today?" she said putting on one of her famous smirks.

See, Rachel is my best friend, she was with me since Elementary, along with Thalia. Thalia ditched us during the first year of high school. She didn't want to, but she had too. The school has these two policies, that the principal made up, in which the 'Poor' and the 'Rich' can't mix, neither even be friends.

"Well the most popular, and rich guy in school bumped into me and made me drop my phone in the rain," I said while they gasped. "Yup, Percy Jackson gave me 500 dollars to buy a new phone, he's such an arrogant, selfish, self-centered, brain-less, jerk." I said popping the 'P' in Yup.

"He gave you 500 dollars!" they both screamed earning us looks from everyone in the hallway.

"Yeah, he's such a show-off. I mean everyone at school know's that he has a perfect life! He doesn't have to go showing it off!" I screamed. They were frozen, then they pointed on something behind me.

It was none other than Percy Jackson himself. He was glaring at me, his friends Nico, Jason, and Grover were standing behind him.

"I will have you know my life is not perfect Little Miss Smarty Pants." He said. "You don't know me at all, so you don't have to go on and be talking about me as if you've known me my whole life."

"I talk these things because their true. Please! You're telling me that your not rich and live in a mansion with your own bathroom, a huge bed and room, and perfect parents who love you!" I screamed at his face really furious now. My blood was boiling inside.

"Well it's not all about the money! You're talking as if your parents don't love you!" he screamed. I suddenly felt frozen. Tears threatened to fall. I stood there frozen. Nobody spoke. Silence.

"Well we don't all have a perfect life do we!" I said over sobs and ran away.

I could hear Rachel and Juniper scream after me but I ran through the hallways and into an abandoned restroom nobody ever used because they thought it was haunted. I went in and sat in the corner crying. Why is my life so messed up? I sat there over tears with my head in my knees. I wish I had a mother, a father, a real family, a best friend, I wish I had someone to care for me.

**Coming soon to Fanfiction...**

**Hehehehehe. Well see you guys in Spy Troubles. This one will be coming somewhere during the week ^^**

**Bye guys thanks again!**

_**LightNightSky881 Aka. Melissa**_


End file.
